Willow Sage Potter
by AuntZelda
Summary: A Girl-Who-Lived story with some twists. Set beginning of OOTP and has flashbacks. AU, time travel, and an encounter or two with Death. Multiple pairings. Fem Harry/Sirius.
1. Intro

**_A/N: This chapter is a recap of the first chapter of OOTP with a small flashback at the beginning. I'm setting the timeline up, next chapter we get a bit more original. This is a female Harry story. There will be some AU eventually. I don't have a beta so feel free to correct any errors in grammar, etc..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just obsessed._**

 _The hedges of the maze were at least twenty feet high, and the twists and turns looked never-ending and daunting. Willow stood next to Moody. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle shake._

 _"You're almost there, Potter. You're almost to the cup." She met his eyes, the blue one met her right_ _back, while the magical eye seemed to look even deeper. She nodded, her mouth completely dry and her eyes slightly unfocused._

 _"IN FIRST PLACE—a tie—POTTER AND DIGGORY WITH 85 POINTS!"_

 _Willow looked to her left to meet Cedric's gaze. He smiled nervously at her. His kind eyes soothed her in an indescribable way. She nodded back to him, giving him a tight smile. The other champions, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, started after them, as they were in third and fourth place. She was too nervous to meet the terrified eyes of Hermione, Ron, and the Weasleys. If she saw the fear on their faces it would consume her. She knew Malfoy and the Slytherins were somewhere in the stands, wearing their 'POTTER SUCKS' badges and praying for her demise_.

 _"IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE, OR NEED RESCUING, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SHOOT THE RED SPARKS INTO THE AIR AND ONE OF OUR PATROLLERS WILL COME RESCUE YOU—" The voice of Ludo Bagman echoed throughout the Quidditch pitch. Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Moody all stood at the edge of the maze, waiting for a champion to throw in the towel._

 _Anything could be in there. Willow took a deep breath, the maze was ominous and looming. She could do this, she'd made it this far as the youngest_ _champion there'd ever been. She ignored a nagging feeling of suspicion clawing at her stomach, telling her something wasn't right. She stared into the dark opening in the hedge and took a deep gulp. The cheering in the stands whomped in her ears, and then she heard the horn sound._

 _She stood still for a moment._

 _"Move, Potter, go!" Moody nudged her fiercely towards the entrance to the maze and she took off in a sprint, completely numb and deaf to her surroundings. Her wand was out and at the ready. She briefly turned around just in time to see the maze sew itself back up and trap her inside, her last view of the outside Alastor Moody's deeply scared face._

* * *

She lay hidden from the world behind a hydrangea bush, flat on her back in her aunt and uncle's flowerbed. It was the hottest day of the summer in Little Whinging, not a soul was out braving the sun except for the small black haired-girl with the oversized spectacles and strange lightning bolt scar.

And even if they did, nobody dared approach the Potter girl. They had all heard the stories of how she attended a school for troubled youth, and her scruffy clothing didn't do much to draw them in either. The residents of Privet Drive stuck their noses up at the girl, displeased with how Willow Sage Potter put a scuff mark on their quant little neighborhood.

However, nobody stuck their noses up quite as much as her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and wretched cousin Dudley. Willow thought it was entirely clever of her to be hiding so stealthily, quite literally under her aunt and uncle's noses. If they were to look directly underneath their bedroom window they would see their niece laying there squinty eyed, ears perked up in hopes of catching any news.

Listening to the news was the only activity that had kept Willow sane all summer, as none of her friends had written her any letters regarding anything substantial that was happening in her world.

"Normal teenagers aren't interested in the news," Vernon Dursley scoffed, referring to his burden of a niece who had been lurking around the television all summer. "Where is the girl, anyways?"

"I don't know," Petunia Dursley dully, "Not in the house."

Willow wished they would stop talking, their voices were drowning out the sounds of the television. The sweat soaking the back of her t-shirt didn't help her frustration. She fanned herself with her hands to no avail.

"I'd like to know what she's really up to," Vernon spat, "Dudley hasn't the faintest idea what's going on. It's not like there would be anything about her lot on our news."

Petunia let out a half-shriek, "Shhh, Vernon, the window!"

"Right, sorry dear . . ." Her aunt and uncle were quiet for a moment, which Willow cherished as she listened intently to the television, only to realize a jingle for cereal was playing. She sighed quietly and picked at the grass.

Mrs Figg, Willow's strange cat-loving neighbor tottered by, and Willow hid herself deeper into the flower bed. She had spent too much time with old Mrs. Figg growing up. when the Dursley's took Dudley somewhere fun, Willow had been left with Mrs. Figg and her cats. The old woman had been asking Willow to come over for tea all summer, and she was running out of excuses.

Petunia and Vernon prattled on about how their beloved Diddykins was at tea with the Polkisses, his almost equally as horrible best friend's Piers house. Willow smirked, knowing full well Dudley and his friends didn't have tea, they had whiskey and cigarettes before heading out to vandalize the town and terrorize the neighborhood children.

Finally, the music opening the nightly news began to play, causing Willow to go remain still as a statue and listen intently. Her stomach did a somersault as she waited to hear anything of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

However, the first story reported was one involving stranded holidaymakers. Surely death and destruction would be stated first? Willow let out the breath she was unaware she was holding.

All summer had been a constant anxiety. She would wait for the bad news, only for nothing to be reported day after day. She had seen Voldemort return herself, so why wasn't he making a move? Was he waiting for something? She lay in the grass still completely still, listening to the rest of the news for anything out of the ordinary. However, the rest of the news was all muggle related and trivial.

Willow began to move out of her pinstraight position when a resonating CRACK burst through the silence of Privet Drive, as loud as a plane or a gunshot. A cat nearby ran out from under a car, screeching loudly and the sound of breaking glass in the Dursley residence rang in Willow's ears. She jumped up in alarm, slamming her head against the window frame, causing Petunia to shriek even louder.

Willow whipped her wand around, trying to find the source of the crack, her eyes watering and head pounding from the collision with the window. She felt two meaty hands close around her throat.

"Put that damn thing away — now! Before the neighbors see it! " Her uncle hissed furiously.

"GERROFF ME!" Willow choked out, wrestling briefly with her uncle before he released his choke hold abruptly, gasping as if receiving some sort of painful shock. She angrily waved her wand around again, looking around for whatever caused the loud crack. Whatever it was now was long gone, so Willow clumsily shoved her wand in her pocket and glared back the neighbors peering around at her from their windows with sour expressions.

Lovely evening!" She heard Uncle Vernon shout to a frowning neighbor, "The car just backfired, did you hear it? Gave us quite a turn!" The Walrus-like man grinned psychotically, his face beat red, until all the neighbors averted their gazes and went back to their business.

"What the devil do you mean by making that horrendous noise, girl?" Vernon's voice quaked with anger.

"That wasn't me." Willow said flatly, looking around still.

Petunia's horsey face appeared in the window, "Why were you under our window?" She asked, teeth gritted.

"Excellent point, darling. Yes, why were you under our window?" Vernon repeated, his walrus face purple with anger.

"I was listening to the news." Willow sighed, preparing herself for the rage that was to come.

"The bloody news! Again?"

"It changes everyday, you know." Willow said smartly, pissing off her aunt and uncle even more.

"I want to know what you're really up to! Don't be clever with me, girl, you know perfectly well your lot wouldn't be on our news!"

"Shhh, Vernon," Petunia hissed, her eyes darting around the yard anxiously.

"That _you_ know of." Willow replied, rolling her eyes.

"You nasty little liar," Petunia said, scrunching her nose up at Willow, she lowered her voice, "What are all those owls—" she spat the word out as if it tasted foul, "doing if they're not bringing you news?"

"Aha," Uncle Vernon said, "Find your way out of that one, girl. We know those birds bring—" he lowered his voice, "—your lot their news."

"The owls… aren't bringing me news." Willow replied after a moment, hiding her frustration and disappointment in this fact.

"Well I don't believe it." Aunt Petunia said instantly.

"Nor do I." Uncle Vernon said loudly, his bushy eyebrows narrowed.

"You're up to something funny," Petunia said snottily, glaring at her niece.

"We aren't stupid, you know." Vernon huffed.

"Well that's news to me," Willow said irritably before stomping away from her aunt and uncle and out the driveway before they could call out to her again.

Willow paced anxiously around Little Whinging, her thoughts racing over the noise that was surely someone Apparating or Disapparating. Perhaps Dobby was following her around Privet Drive? Maybe even right now? She glanced around curiously. Dobby wasn't able to become invisible, and he would surely have shown himself by now.

Maybe she was going crazy, and the sound was something muggle related. It was possible that she was so deprived of information that she was hearing things. Sure, she had a prescription to the Daily Prophet. However, as none of the idiots writing the paper seemed to realize that Voldemort was back, it was quite pointless for her to read anything other than the front page.

Hermione and Ron had been no help whatsoever. She couldn't help but feel jealous that they were in the loop, and more than anything they were together, while she rotted away at Privet Drive with her head stuck in the sand. Their letters had consisted of nothing but rubbage excuses for keeping her in the dark. "We're quite busy but I can't give you details here. . . ." "There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you. . . ." Hermione had scribbled on her birthday card that they'd being seeing each other soon. But when? And why were Ron and Hermione busy while she did nothing all summer. Hadn't she been the one to battle Voldemort not once but three times and survive? Surely she was capable of handling whatever her friends were. The thought made her stomach turn with annoyance.

The only person who seemed to realize how she felt about being left in the dark was her godfather, Sirius. Although his letters were just as vague and meaningless.

"I know this must be frustrating for you. . . ." "Keep your nose clean and everything will be okay. . . ." "Be careful and don't do anything rash. . . ."

How was she not supposed to do anything rash, Sirius? She'd kept her nose clean thus far but many times had she considered packing her things and flying her Firebolt to The Burrow under her invisibility cloak. However, it was quite appalling that a man who had broken out of Azkaban and then escaped the dementors on a stolen Hippogriff was telling her not to be rash.

She felt so betrayed and angry at them all. Couldn't she be trusted? She was the one who saw Voldemort return. She was the one who saw Cedric murdered after being forced into a deadly competition of dragons, singing golden eggs, and surprise portkeys. Surely she deserved to be part of whatever was going on more than Hermione and Ron did.

She felt a lump in her throat as she saw the flash of green light and Cedric's empty eyes staring up at her. Willow had managed to block out the pain of losing Cedric Diggory by obsessing over Lord Voldemort's return and the thought of killing Wormtail for destroying all her chances of happiness and family.

However, she couldn't escape her dreams. Her dreams were only of Cedric and long dark corridors, all ending in locked doors and dead ends. Dark circles were a permanent part of her appearance since Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. She couldn't cry anymore. The sadness had all been replaced by rage.

How was she supposed to destroy Voldemort if she was being kept in the dark. Nobody would give her the smallest lick of information, and she was going absolutely insane. In fact, she had stopped writing them back as of late, due to the fact that not even Hedwig's incessant pecking she had ordered had made anyone crack with the slightest bit of news.

Willow plopped down onto the only unbroken swing at the neighborhood playground. Dudley and his ghastly friends had broken the remaining swings, as well as the teeter-totter.

Speak of the devil, a group of boys on loud racing bikes came into view. Willow recognized them immediately as Dudley and his gang of brute-like boys. She couldn't mistake the large-as-ever figure of her cousin, who had been even more violent and menacing to the neighborhood children after joining the boxing team.

Willow wanted nothing more than to torment Dudley and his friends, knowing deep down Dudley was scared of her because of various events, including Hagrid giving him a pig's tail when they were eleven, and Willow blowing up their Aunt Marge two years ago.

She sighed, watching as they drove by, half hoping they'd turn around and see her. Surely they'd harass her, as always. There you go, Sirius. Nothing rash. She thought bitterly, knowing damn well that her godfather wouldn't have taken the high road and never had a day in his life.

She got up from the swing and began the walk on Magnolia Road, towards Privet Drive. She scuffed her feet irritably against the sidewalk, lost in her angry thoughts. It was better to walk at night, when Willow didn't have to listen to the neighbors muttering about her delinquency.

When she reached the entrance to Magnolia Crescent, she saw Dudley and his friends saying farewell. She hid behind a tree and eavesdropped to their conversation about jumping a neighborhood kid.

"Later Big D!" One of Dudley's friends shouted as they all headed home, leaving Dudley alone with a hidden Willow. She walked behind Dudley for a moment before racing to catch up with him, all thoughts of keeping her nose clean flying out of her head.

"Hey Big D!" She yelled sarcastically, causing her cousin to turn in surprise.

"Oh," he grunted, "You."

"Me," Willow replied mockingly, "How long have you been 'Big D'?"

"Shut it," he snapped at Willow, turning away from his cousin.

"What a cool name," Willow grinned, enjoying bating Dudley. "You'll always be Ickle Diddlykins to me though."

Dudley's large meaty hands curled into fists, "I said SHUT IT, Potter."

"Oh, so the boys don't know what your mummy calls you, Big D?" Willow continued, still grinning in amusement as her cousin's face turned a purple similar to his father's. A look they both seemed to reserve for Willow.

"Shut your fucking face."

"Poppy? Dinky Diddydums? How about those? You don't tell mummy to shut her face, do you?"

Dudley didn't reply, however the shade of his face gave away that he was trying very hard not to hit his cousin.

"So who'd you beat up tonight?" Willow said, changing the subject. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago." Her smile twisted darkly.

"He was asking for it!" Dudley snapped, "He cheeked me!"

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on it's hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Diddydums, that's facts. . ."

Dudley's jaw twitched furiously, giving Willow satisfaction that she was so obviously getting to him. She was using her cousin as an outlet for all her anger at the wizarding world and her friends.

They began walking down a narrow alleyway serving as a shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was where Willow had first seen Sirius and mistaken him for the grim. There were no streetlights and it was very dark.

"You think you're so big and bad carrying that thing." Dudley said suddenly, causing Willow to smile slyly.

"What thing?" She asked.

"That—thing that you're hiding." He said.

"You're not as stupid as you look huh, Dud? Though I suppose if that were the case you wouldn't be walking and talking at the same time." Willow grinned and pulled out her wand.

"You aren't allowed," Dudley said immediately, staring at it out of the corner of his beady eye. "You'd get expelled from that freak school."

"Maybe the rules have changed." Willow said, eyeing her cousin amusedly.

"They haven't." Dudley said sharply, although his tone was unsure.

Willow chuckled.

"You're too scared to say shit to me without that thing, aren't you?" Dudley snarled.

"Says the one who needs four mates to back him up when jumping a ten-year-old," Willow snapped back, raising her brow.

"You just wait until I tell Dad you had that thing out in the open—"

"Typical Diddykins, running to daddy. Is the ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty little Willow and her big bad wand?"

"Not this brave at night, are you Willow?" Dudley said softly, changing the subject.

"Um, Dudley, this is night. That's what we call it when it gets all dark outside." Willow said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I mean when you're in bed," Dudley said, his face morphing into a triumphant look when Willow stopped walking abruptly. "That's right, Potter. I heard you talking in your sleep last night. Moaning."

Willow froze, "What'd you mean, fatass?" She said. Last night she had dreamt of the graveyard, like she had every night.

Dudley let out an obnoxious laugh and mimicked Willow's voice in an exaggerated high pitched tone. "Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric—your ickle boyfriend?" He grinned.

"You're lying." Willow responded, dully. How else would Dudley know about Cedric. He had to be telling the truth.

"Save me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo-hoo!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dudley. I'm warning you." Willow said, her tone dangerously quietly.

"Come help me, Dad! Mum, help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to—' DON'T YOU POINT THAT AT ME!"

Willow had whipped out her wand and was holding it firmly to Dudley's throat. She backed him up against the alley wall. She hated Dudley, she could feel fourteen years worth of anger and abuse flowing through her veins, she wanted nothing more than to send a nasty jinx at him.

"Don't you ever talk about that again." Willow said, her tone deadly. "Do you understand me?"

"GET THAT AWAY—"

"I said, do you understand me?"

"POINT IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING—"

Dudley let out a strange shivering moan, as if being hit by a cold thrust of wind. Something had changed in the air, Willow could feel it. It was pitch black, the stars and moon were both gone. The air was icy, it had went from deathly hot to deathly cold in a matter of seconds.

Had she done accidental magic? No, that was silly. She didn't have the power to make the stars vanish. Willow peered her eyes, unable to see anything but complete darkness.

"S-stop it!" Dudley exclaimed "W-whatever you're doing, s-stop!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Willow hissed, "Shut up and stop bloody moving!"

"I-I've gone blind! I—"

"I said shut up!"

Willow was shivering uncontrollably and goosebumps spread up her arms. She had only felt this way in the presence of—they couldn't be here. It was impossible.

She listened for a sound, for anything, she'd be able to hear them first. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and her spine was convulsing from intense shivers.

"I-I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered, "Where are you? Willow?"

"Dudley please shut the bloody hell up," Willow snapped, "I'm trying to listen—"

Willow fell completely silent as dread filled the pit of her stomach. How was this possible? Something was in the alleyway, breathing loudly and hoarsely, something inhuman. The air was freezing. If she could see, she knew she'd be able to see her breath.

"Cut it out!" Dudley cried "I-I'll hit you, I s-swear!"

"Dudley, shut—" A ham-like fist smacked the side of Willow's head, knocking her to the ground and her wand flying out of her hand.

"You fucking moron, Dudley!" Willow screeched, grasping around frantically in the dark for her wand.

Dudley's loud footsteps resonating through the alley as he ran directly towards the creatures.

"DUDLEY, STOP!" Willow bellowed, as she heard Dudley smack into the alley fence.

"Wand—wand where's my—" Willow finally felt her most prized position and fumbled it into her hand, "okay," she said, trying to calm herself, "okay—lumos!" The tip of Willow's wand ignited and she frantically spun around to face exactly what she was dreading.

The large black hooded figure was gliding directly towards her, it's dark robes shading its face as it hovered above the ground sucking the light straight out of the night.

She stumbled backward, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Willow bellowed, her spell only producing a small silver thread which briefly expelled from her wand before evaporating into the air. Panic flooded Willow's mind she needed to try again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She yelled desperately, her spell only slightly stronger than the last. The dementor reached its scabby long fingers towards her, attempting to grab her flesh. She needed to think of something happy. The creatures cold putrid breath was on her face, she was completely void of all happiness. She was going to die, she could hear the high-pitched laughter in her head as the dementor leant down to kiss her.

She would never see Ron and Hermione again.

She let her friend's faces fill her mind and cast the spell a third time, just as the Dementor's long gray hands closed around her throat.

"EXPECTO—PATRONUM!" Willow cried, and the enormous silver stag that was her patronus and her father's before her, shot out of the tip of her wand, causing the Dementor to drop her flat on her back immediately as the stag chased it away. "THIS WAY!" She yelled at the patronus, leading it down the alley towards her cousin. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!" She stood up and ran towards her cousin who was curled up in a ball on the floor of the alley, whimpering softly. The second Dementor was crouched over him, gripping his wrists and leaning its hooded face down to kiss him…

"GET IT!" Willow yelled, ushering the stag towards her cousin. The deer's antlers collided with the Dementor as it was inches from Dudley's face, just barely chasing the creature away in time. The dementors disappeared into the night, along with the stag.

The stars, moon, and neighboring streetlights returned, leaving Willow alone in the alley with a collapsed Dudley. Willow stood in complete shock for a moment, her mind reeling from dementors being in Little Whinging. Did Voldemort send them?

She began to bend down to see if Dudley was able to stand when footsteps sounded behind them.

"Don't put it away!" Mrs Figg bellowed at Willow, as she went to hide her wand from the old woman, "What if there are more? I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

The old woman was dressed in her slippers and night clothes, her frizzy grey hair pinned up on her head. Willow stared at her, unmoving. What the hell?

"What?" She responded dumbly after a moment of silence.

"He left!" The old woman continued, oblivious to the state of shock and confusion Willow was in, "to see someone about some damn cauldrons that fell off a broom! I told him I'd flay him if he left you unwatched! And now look, dementors, in Little Whinging! By Merlin, Dumbledore's going to kill him!"

"Dumbledore," Willow repeated immediately, "You know Dumbledore?"

"Of course I know Dumbledore, child. Who doesn't know Dumbledore? We have to get out of here, come along girl."

Willow remained rooted to the spot, "Are you a witch?" She asked, in awe.

"I'm a squib." Replied Mrs. Figg impatiently.

"Hang on," Willow said, "This Mundungus bloke was following me?" She said angrily, "He's the one who Disapparated in front of my house?"

"Yes," Figg said, "That bastard I warned him! He left you completely without cover—get up you useless lump! Get up!" The old woman began dragging on Dudley, who remained in a ball on the ground, making moaning noises. "He knew I'd be no help in a situation like this!" Figg continued angrily, still prodding at a whimpering Dudley. "Luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbies under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbies came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you had left!"

Willow continued to stare at Figg, her jaw on the ground.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get this boy up!" The old woman said hysterically, "Hurry up!"

Willow helped Mrs, Figg hoist up Dudley and the two of them began to drag his limp body back to Number Four Privet Drive.

"Keep your wand out! Don't worry about the Statute of Secrecy now, there's already going to be hell to pay. This is exactly what Dumbledore was worried about! Damn that Mundungus!"

Dudley was incapable of moving by himself, so Willow continued to drag him the entire way home, and was panting violently by the time they reached the next street.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a squib? When I'd go over to your house all the those times?" Willow asked quietly.

"Dumbledore's orders." Mrs. Figg replied, "How am I supposed to tell Dumbledore what happened! We have to act quickly, the ministry will know already Mark my words," she said darkly. "Where is Mundungus?! He was supposed to be here until midnight and I can't apparate—"

They were interrupted by a loud crack and the smell of alcohol and stale tobacco.

"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Figg screeched at the man who had just appeared. He was squat and unshaven with long straggly ginger hair. Willow thought he deeply resembled a basset hound because of his bloodshot droopy eyes.

"S'up Figgy," The man said before eyeing Willow and Dudley warily, "What happened to staying undercover?"

"Undercover!" Figg cried, "I'll give you undercover! Dementors you useless, conniving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" Mundungus repeated, "Dementors, here? In Little Whinging?"

"YES! Yes, you worthless pile of bat dug, dementors here, attacked the girl on your watch!"

"Blimey—" the man looked from Figg to Willow, "Blimey I—"

"Didn't I tell you not to leave! Didn't I! Stolen cauldrons!"

"I—well—it was a very good business opportunity—"

Figg began hitting Mundungus with her hand bag repeatedly.

"GERROFF!" He yelled "You mad old bat! GERROFF ME! Somebody's got to tell Dumbledore!"

"YES—THEY—HAVE—AND—IT—BETTER—BE—YOU!" she continued smacking him relentlessly.

"Keep your 'airnet on I'm going—I'm going!" He stepped out of range of Mrs. Figg disappeared with another loud crack.

"I hope Dumbledore murders him." Figg said seriously, shaking her head at the spot where Mundungus just stood.

With that, Willow continued carrying a half conscious Dudley, her arms weak under his weight. She panted loudly the entire way back to the driveway.

I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, "Just in case there are more of them around. . . . Oh my word, what a catastrophe . . . and you had to fight them off yourself . . . and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs. . . . Well, it's no good crying over spilled potion, I suppose . . . but the cat's among the pixies now . . ."

"So," Willow let out a strangled breath, "Dumbledore's . . . been having . . . me followed?"

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently, fed up with Willow's questions. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, girl, they told me you were intelligent. . . . Right . . . get inside and stay there," she said as they reached the front door. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" asked Willow frantically.

"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, looking around in the darkness and shivering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house."

"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know —"But Mrs. Figg had already set off down the street, her carpet slippers scuffing the pavement.


	2. Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place

Willow slowly edged her way to the stairs as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hovered over Dudley.

"WHAT HAPPENED DIDDYKINS?"

"Did Mrs. Polkiss give you any foreign tea?"

"Did you get mugged, son? Why are you covered in dirt?"

"Who did this to you?"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon bombarded Dudley with question after question, which he was completely unresponsive to.

Aunt Petunia let out a hysterical shriek, "Vernon! Phone the police—" She cupped Dudley's face in her hands and let out a sob, "Diddy, darling, speak to mummy, please!"

As nobody seemed to notice Willow amongst the havoc, she continued to slowly disappear towards the stairs.

"Give us names, son!" Uncle Vernon barked, "We'll get them!"

"Shhhh, Vernon! He's trying to tell us something!" Petunia said shrilly, her eyes wide as Dudley began to lift his arm.

" _Her,"_ Dudley croaked, pointing weakly to Willow, who was just about to climb up the second stair. Willow stiffened, her face contorting into an exasperated expression.

"YOU, GIRL! _Get over here, now!_ " Uncle Vernon bellowed furiously, spit flying from his fat mouth. Willow slowly backed down off the staircase and turned to face her aunt and uncle, taking a deep breath and bracing herself for what was to come.

Aunt Petunia was helping a green-colored Dudley settle into an armchair, while Uncle Vernon was glaring at Willow, his beady eyes narrowed.

"What the _bloody hell_ have you done to my son!" Vernon Dursley barked at Willow, his voice so angry it shook.

Willow gritted her teeth and tried to suppress her annoyance, "I didn't do anything." She said bluntly.

"What did she do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia ignored Willow's reply and began dabbing a vomit stain off of Dudley's jacket. "Did she— _do you know what_ ," Petunia gasped horrendously, "With— _that thing_?"

Dudley began to nod his head weakly in confirmation.

"I didn't!" Willow yelled, just as her Aunt let out a dramatic cry and her uncle turned his big purple face on her and shook his fists in the air angrily.

Just as Willow went to explain herself, "—it wasn't me it was—" a screech owl dived into the living room from the kitchen window and added to the chaos, narrowly missing Uncle Vernon's head. The owl dropped a letter at Willow's feet. Uncle Vernon chased the owl back to the kitchen window, his mustache twitched. It soared outside and into the night, oblivious of the mess it was leaving in its wake.

"OWLS," Uncle Vernon bellowed, "NOT AGAIN!" He smashed his hand down on the kitchen table, " I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MORE OF THOSE BLOODY BIRDS IN THIS HOUSE!"

Willow ignored her Uncle's shouting and picked up the letter with trembling hands. She ripped the piece of parchment out of the envelope and began to skim the document.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th.

Hoping you are well, Yours sincerely,  
 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

Willow read through letter once more, her eyes watering with disbelief. She was _expelled_ from Hogwarts. She couldn't go back. She stood frozen and numb for a few more moments, deaf to whatever her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were yelling at her.

 _Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

She had no other choice, she had to make a run for it. There was no way she could be without a wand, Hogwarts or no Hogwarts. She'd be a sitting duck for Voldemort. Ministry officials would have to pry her wand out of her cold dead hand if they wanted it.

Willow turned on her heel immediately, hand feeling for her wand inside her pocket, and began to make a mad dash for the stairs to grab Hedwig, her trunk, and firebolt. She was completely oblivious to Uncle Vernon's shouts, Aunt Petunia's wails, and Dudley's vomiting.

"Where are you going?" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly, chasing after Willow and making a grab for her arm with his meaty claw. "We aren't finished here, girl!"

"Move," Willow said sternly, when the large man did nothing of the sort she yanked her arm out of his grasp, "If you don't get out of my way, I'll jinx you!" She said sharply, raising her wand to her uncle.

"I know that crockpot school doesn't allow you to use magic here!" Uncle Vernon scathed, glaring at Willow menacingly.

"Yes, well," Willow began with gritted teeth, pressing her wand deep into her Uncle's chest, "Actually the crackpot school has kicked me out, so I can do whatever I want. MOVE! _Now!_ "

Another resonating _CRACK_ , the third of the evening, Willow thought lamely, filled the room. As the Dursley's all took for cover, Willow barely flinched. She turned to the source of the noise and watched wide-eyed as a barn owl that had just crashed into the closed nearby window was now hovering outside impatiently, pecking its beak repeatedly against the glass.

She darted across the room, ignoring Uncle Vernon's distressed shouts. Willow threw the window open and grabbed for the parchment tied around the owl's ankle, which it offered to her dazedly.

She opened up the note with shaky hands and sweaty palms, to reveal a messy looking script that clearly was written in a frenzy.

 _Willow—_  
Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to  
sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.

 _Arthur Weasley_

Willow reread the letter under her breathe, the slightest bit of hope in her head. Dumbledore was trying to sort everything out with the ministry? He was Dumbledore, after all, but what kind of power would he have at the ministry?

What about her wand? How was Willow, a small girl of fifteen with an unfinished Hogwarts education, supposed to fend off highly trained ministry officials? Her head was spinning, as she plopped down on a kitchen chair, shaking her head in confusion.

"Right, never mind, I've decided to stay." She said, shocking the Dursley's. They looked at each other in bewilderment before Uncle Vernon went back in on Willow, his purple face coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"Where are all these ruddy owls coming from, girl?" He scowled, looking to each of the windows expecting another owl to slam face first into the glass at any moment.

Willow took a deep breath, "The first owl was delivering me a letter from the Ministry of Magic, and the second was from Arthur Weasley, my friend Ron's dad who works at the Ministry."

"A _ministry_? Your lot have a government now? No wonder this world is going to shit, this explains everything that's wrong with this country . . ."

Willow ignored him, unable to find anything in her to care about the Dursley's and their opinions at the moment.

"And why were you expelled then, girl? Hmm?" Uncle Vernon sneered at Willow who answered unabashedly.

"For doing magic outside of school." She said blatantly, causing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to meet each other's eyes as if to say "aha! We got her!"

" _I knew it!"_ Uncle Vernon roared, "Tell us what you did to Dudley!"

"What did you to do my boy, you ungrateful little bitch!" Petunia snapped, speaking for the first time in a few minutes, "What's wrong with my Diddy?!"

"That wasn't me," Willow said in a forcefully calm voice, eyeing a vomiting Dudley in distaste, "That was the—"

" _Was_ ," Dudley croaked, surprising everybody. Willow rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Tell us what happened Popkin," Aunt Petunia responded immediately in a hushed voice, "Tell us what she did."

"S—she… she… pointed her _thing_ at me," He began weakly.

"I didn't do anything to him though—" Willow interjected snappily, "I—"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Uncle Vernon, "Let Dudley finish!" He turned to Dudley, "Then what happened, son?"

"E—Everything was so dark… I—I couldn't see anything. T—Then I started to hear… _things…"_ Dudley trailed off, shuddering.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shared a look of complete terror, as hearing voices was surely anything but normal.

"What kind of things?" Aunt Petunia asked shakily, tears in eyes and her horsey face paler than usual.

Dudley shuddered and shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. He seemed unable to vocalize whatever he had heard, surprising Willow a bit. She couldn't help but me slightly curious to what her spoiled bully of a cousin could have been forced to endure. Dementor's made one live through the worst moments of their life over again, but Dudley's life had been nothing but complete and utter pampering, at least as far as Willow had seen.

"It was c—cold." Dudley said, touching his chest anxiously, "s-so cold. I felt… as if…"

"As if you'd never be happy again." Willow finished for him quietly, knowing all too well the hopeless daunting feeling that dementors bring with them.

Dudley nodded in agreement, slowly, before choking out, "Yes." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stared at Dudley in horror for a few more minutes before Uncle Vernon stood and began to talk to Willow in the same booming voice he had been all night.

"You put some spell on my son to make him hear voices and feel as if he'd be doomed to misery, eh?" He bellowed, looming over Willow.

"It wasn't me!" Willow stood up angrily, "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skulls! It was the dementors!"

"Dementy-whatsits?" Uncle Vernon yelled, "What kind of rubbish is that!?"

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban." Aunt Petunia whispered before Willow had a chance to retort. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other in surprise. "I heard—that awful boy—telling… _her_ about them a long time ago." She explained, almost shamefully.

"You mean my parents?" Willow said irritably, "They have names, you know."

"So these—dementy—things…" Uncle Vernon cleared his throat, still astonished that his wife was privy to this sort of information, "They, er, actually exist?"

Petunia nodded. Uncle Vernon gaped like a fish for a moment, lost for words. As he was about to open his mouth again to respond, the third owl of the night soared in through the kitchen window that had remained open and landed loudly on the kitchen table. Another piece of parchment was tied to the bird's ankle. Willow reached for it immediately, curiosity eating away at her.

 _Was she still expelled?_

She tore open the envelope and began to read, eagerly.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forth-with. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.

Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.

 _With best wishes,_

Yours sincerely,

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

Willow let out a strangled sigh of relief. She wasn't expelled yet. There was hope still.

"Well? What now?" Uncle Vernon demanded, "What's your sentence? Do your lot have the death penalty?"

Willow ignored his hopeful undertone. "I have to go to a hearing, in August."

"And this _ministry_ will be sentencing you there, then?"

"Looks like it," Willow read through the letter again, her heart still racing.

"I won't give up hope then," Uncle Vernon sneered.

"If that's all, I'll be heading to my room." Willow muttered, all three letters in hand. She just wanted to be alone to think. She wanted to write a letter to her friends or her godfather.

"SIT BACK DOWN! NO, THAT'S NOT _ALL!_ WHAT ABOUT DUDLEY? I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON!"

Willow grit her teeth, trying to refrain from exploding. She was feeling like a loose cannon what with recent events, and her wand was erupting red and gold sparks. She might still be expelled from Hogwarts, Voldemort will surely kill her quickly then, without the protection of the castle and Dumbledore, not to mention a bloody _wand_. Then there was the fact that she had no idea what was even going on with Voldemort because everyone felt the need to shield her from the truth all summer. If they hadn't all left to her rot all summer at Privet Drive, she wouldn't have been attacked by dementors and in this mess at all.

"Fine," Willow said shortly, her body shaking from a mixture of anger and panic. "Dudley and I were walking in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk, when Dudders thought he'd get smart with me. I pulled out my wand-" Willow ignored her aunt and uncle's accusatory shouts, "I DIDN'T USE IT," She continued over top of their commentary, "and then two dementors showed up and-"

"What do these Dementoids do? What are they?" Uncle Vernon interjected loudly, causing Willow to let out an annoyed sigh.

"I already told you, they suck all the happiness out of you. If they get the chance, they'll kiss you-"

" _Kiss_ you?" Uncle Vernon said astoundly, "They _kiss_ you?"

"A dementor's kiss is when they suck your soul out of your mouth." WIllow explained.

"His soul- They can't have taken- He's still got his-?" Aunt Petunia looked at Dudley with complete horror.

"Of course not," Willow scoffed, "You'd know if they'd taken his soul." There was a moment of silence before Uncle Vernon let out a shaky and uncomfortable laugh.

"That's my boy Dudley, he must have fought them off, gave them the old one two, the boxing champ!"

"You can't give a dementor _the old one two_ ," She retorted, snorting at the ridiculousness.

"Then how come he's okay?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"I used the patronus charm-" Willow began exasperatedly, but was soon interrupted by the flapping of wings and a loud WHOOSH as the fourth owl of the night came bounding out of the kitchen fireplace.

Uncle Vernon tore at his mustache in agony, "NO-MORE-OWLS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! WILL NOT!" However, by the time he finished his tantrum Willow was already unraveling the piece of parchment that was formally tied to the owl's leg.

 _Arthur has just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

Willow stared at Sirius's articulate handwriting in disappointment. She was sure this letter had to be from Dumbledore, explaining everything and telling her this whole mess was being cleared up.

Why were Sirius and Mr. Weasley acting as if she, Willow, had done something reckless? It certainly did not help her temper. Why wasn't anyone congratulating her on still having her soul? Considering she just defeated two dementors and was being treated like a naughty child who broke the rules.

She flipped over Sirius's note as if to check for the rest of the message, but it was only those two sentences. She crumpled the note up in her hand in frustration.

"I want the truth!" Uncle Vernon barked at Willow after she explained she couldn't control the owls that were appearing. "Why are you expelled if it was the dementoids that hurt Dudley? You did _you-know-what_ , you even admitted it!"

"Yes," Willow pinched the bridge of her nose, "I used the Patronus Charm to get rid of the dementors. It's the only way to defend yourself against them."

"What were they doing in little whinging then, eh? I thought they guarded the prison for your lot!"

"I don't know." Willow muttered, exhausted.

"You're the only you-know-what for miles, they must have been coming to arrest you! Aha!" Uncle Vernon jumped his feet and wagged his finger at Willow. " You're on the run, aren't you girl?"

"He must have sent them." Willow said quietly, ignoring her uncle.

"Who? Who sent them?"

"Lord Voldemort," Willow replied.

"Lord? Lord-hang on, I've heard that name. Wasn't he the one who-"

"He murdered my mum and dad, yes."

"But he's gone, that giant bloke told us so." Uncle Vernon replied snappily.

"He's back." Willow said simply. Her head was spinning. First she's attacked by dementors, Mrs. Figg was acquainted with Dumbledore, she might be expelled from Hogwarts, and now she was conversing with Uncle Vernon about Lord Voldemort.

"Back?" Aunt Petunia croaked quietly. Her eyes were wide and full of terror when she looked at Willow, a much different look than her usual one of disdain and anger. She was the only one in the room who had even the slightest clue of what Voldemort being back meant.

"Yes," She responded to Petunia directly, "I saw him. He came back a month ago." Willow was suddenly bombarded with the image of Cedric's dead eyes, his body laying flat in the graveyard. She closed her eyes for a moment, painfully.

"So, let me get this straight," Uncle Vernon began slowly, "This Lordythingy is back, the one who killed your parents, and is sending Dismembers after you?"

"Yup," Willow said, twiddling her thumbs and avoiding anyone's eyes.

"Well then, that settles it," Uncle Vernon stood up and straightened himself out, " _Get out of this house girl!"_

Willow stared at the man dumbly, "What?"

"You heard me! GET OUT! OUT! I won't have you endangering my wife and son! I should've put you on the street ages ago, owl's in and out of the place, exploding desserts, that weirdo family destroying the lounge! Or how about Marge bobbing around on the ceiling and Dudley's tail? That bloody flying Ford Angela! _GET OUT!_ "

Petunia and Dudley stared at him, speechless, while Willow stood frozen. She eyed the letters in her hand, Mr. Weasley and Sirius demanding that she not leave her aunt and uncle's house under any circumstances.

"GET GOING!" Uncle Vernon was in Willow's face now, his spit flying and jaw twitching. "You wanted to leave so badly a half hour ago! Marge was right, we should've dumped you straight at an orphanage! We were too soft though, we were! Thought we could squash it out of you, make you normal, but you've always been a rotten little- _OWLS!_ "

This one came flying out the chimney as well, blasting soot everywhere. Willow reached out to the owl but he flew right over her head and dropped the letter at Petunia's feet. Willow and Petunia raced to pick it up but Petunia managed to whip the letter out of Willow's reach.

Willow eyed the red envelope with furrowed brows. "Fine, you open it. I'll hear it anyways, it's a Howler."

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive-" Aunt Petunia gasped.

"Let go of it!" Uncle Vernon roared, "Petunia, it could be dangerous!"

"It's addressed to me-" Petunia said bewilderedly, ignoring her husband. Suddenly the envelope began to smoke.

"You should just open it," Willow advised, "It'll happen anyways, just get it over with!"

For a moment Aunt Petunia looked like she was planning on making a run from the kitchen, her hands shaking wildly, but it was too late. The letter burst into flames and a loud and horrible voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

" _REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA."_

* * *

 _I want to know what the fuck is going on and when I'm getting out of here. I've just been attacked by two dementors and I may be expelled from Hogwarts. I'm awaiting your answers not so patiently._

Willow had scribbled the same message out onto three different pieces of parchment, not bothering to keep her hand from shaking. The first she addressed to Sirius, the next to Ron, and finally Hermione. She had sent Hedwig off days ago and had given her the instructions not to be kind and to ensure a reply. It had been three days and Hedwig had not yet returned. Willow was growing restless.

Aunt Petunia had refused to tell her anything about the Howler. All she knew was whoever had sent her aunt that furious message had convinced her to let Willow stay at Privet Drive. Each day Petunia shoved meals through the cat flap that Uncle Vernon had installed years ago during the first time Willow had been locked in her room. Thankfully there were no bars on her window this time. The first time Petunia had made a meal delivery Willow had been waiting eagerly by the flap and shot her arm through it to grab Petunia by the wrist.

"What did they mean? Remember the last what? Who—what—wizard are you in touch with?" She had exclaimed in an excited whisper. Petunia had jumped at the touch and dug her nails into her niece's wrist sharply.

"No more questions! Mind your business!" She snapped snootily. After that Willow's next meal wasn't for two days.

Willow could not help but to dread what would happen if she really was expelled and was forced back into the muggle world. Where would she go? She had a passing thought of what it would be like having to live at the Dursley's full time and felt her stomach fill with dread. Would she be able to live in Sirius's house? Like he had suggested a little over a year ago before going on the run? Or would she end up in Azkaban for this little stunt?

Where the hell was Hedwig? Willow had been relentlessly biting her nails down to stubs and she was running out of room to pace amongst the mess of clothing and spellbooks she had let accumulate into a giant heap on the floor.

It was on the fourth night when Willow's bedroom door was unlocked for the first time since the night of the incident. She was laying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling in boredom. Hedwig still had not returned and she was pretty sure she was close to losing her mind.

"We're going out." She heard the smug voice of Uncle Vernon and slowly sat up to see him dressed in his best suit and wearing an expression of pompousness.

Willow raised her eyebrows and said croakily, "Sorry?" It had been the first time she'd spoken since harassing Petunia.

He cleared his throat. "Your aunt, Dudley, and I, we are going out."

"Fine," Willow replied, resuming her staring contest with the ceiling.

"You may not leave this room while we are away." Uncle Vernon said sharply.

"Okay." Willow said dully.

"You are also not to touch the television, stereo, or any of our other things."

"Right." Willow rolled her eyes.

"No stealing food from the fridge." Vernon added again.

"OK."

"I'm locking your door now." Uncle Vernon said finally. He waited a second for Willow to reply, which she didn't, and shut the door and locked it. He stood on the other side for a moment, suspicious as to the lack of response from Willow, before she heard his heavy footsteps make their way towards the stairs.

Willow remained laying on top of her bed, staring dully at the cream-colored ceiling. Hours seemed to pass as the room grew darker, as she just didn't have the energy to get up and turn on her bedroom light. Her brain was in a fog.

She was still lying in bed, thinking of nothing in particular, when a large crash sounded from the kitchen downstairs. Willow bolted up in bed and immediately felt for her wand. She hadn't heard the Dursley's car, and it was far too early for them to have returned already.

 _Burglars? . . . Or worse, Death Eaters?_ There was silence for a moment and then she heard voices murmuring. She put her ear to her bedroom door and listened hard. Suddenly, the lock on her door gave a click and Willow's bedroom door flew open, leaving her standing shocked facing the hallway. She waited for someone to appear or any more voices, but none came. Swiftly Willow began to make her way to the stairs, her wand outstretched, and ears perked. She looked down the stairs and froze. Standing at the bottom were eight or nine people, illuminated by the light coming in by the nearby window.

"Lower your wand! Don't wanna take someone's eye out, do you?" A familiar growling voice said.

"Professor Moody?" She replied confusedly, still brandishing her wand.

"Never got around to teaching much did I?" The voice said gruffly, "Get down here so we can see you properly, Potter."

Willow slightly lowered her wand but kept it at her front and didn't relax her grip. She had spent nine months in a man whom she thought to be Mad-Eye Moody's company. Turns out he was a Death Eater imposter who tried to kill Willow before being unveiled. She couldn't help but be a little suspicious of the man down on the landing.

Another voice drifted up the stairs, a tired and slightly hoarse one which was also familiar to Willow.

"It's okay, Willow. We've come to take you."

"Remus?" Willow gasped, "Is that you?"

"Why are we all just standing here in the dark, eh?" A new voice interjected, this time a woman's. There was suddenly the spark of a wand-tip which then illuminated the surrounding area of the house.

The group was all gazing up at Willow intently. The closest to her was Remus Lupin, her father and godfather's best friend and Willow's former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The kind werewolf looked greyer and patchier than when Willow had last seen him, but he was smiling broadly at her.

" _Oh look at her!_ " Someone squealed, "So beautiful!"

"Just as I imagined," Said the witch with the illuminated wand. She looked barely older than Willow. Her hair was short, spiked, and violently violet and her face pale and heart shaped. "Wotcher, Willow!" she grinned, her dark eyes sparkling.

"I see what you mean, Remus." Said a wizard with a deep, slow voice from farther back, "She looks so much like James." He was tall, bald, and black with a gold hoop in his ear.

"Except for Lily's eyes." A silver haired wizard with a wheezy voice interjected.

"Are we quite sure that its her, Lupin?" Snapped Mad-Eye, his normal dark and beady eye and magical whizzing blue one peering at Willow in deep suspicion. "All we need is to bring back some death eater impersonating her. We ought to ask her something only Potter would know, unless anyone has any Veritaserum handy?"

Lupin sighed, "Willow, what form does your Patronus take?" He asked gently.

"Erm, a stag." Willow said anxiously, self-conscious of the fact that everyone was staring at her intently.

"It's her, Mad-Eye." Lupin assured the group. Willow descended the stairs to join the rest of the group as they made their way to the kitchen. She slid her wand in the back pocket of her jeans, to Mad-Eye's chagrin.

"Don't put your wand there, girl! I know greater wizards than you who've lost a buttox!"

The witch with the purple hair snorted and asked interestedly, "Who do you know that's lost a buttox, Mad-Eye?"

"Never you mind," The older wizard snapped, "Just keep your wand out of your back pocket! Elementary wand safety," He muttered, shaking his head and entering the kitchen. "I saw that!" He barked as the woman rolled her eyes behind his back.

"How have you been, Willow?" Lupin asked, pulling her into a quick embrace and then pulling away to look at her skeptically.

"Fine, I guess." Willow responded, hardly able to grasp that this situation was actually happening after spending the last four days cooped up in her bedroom alone and four weeks without hearing of any sort of plan to get her out of Privet Drive. She looked beyond Lupin and saw that everyone else was still staring at her attentively. She remembered she hadn't brushed her hair at all during her four days of captivity and was suddenly very conscious of it.

"Erm," She began, and the crowd leaned forward, hanging onto her every word, "I suppose you're all lucky the Dursley's are out tonight."

"It was me who lured them out of the way!" The violet-haired witch snorted, "Sent them a letter by muggle post telling them they'd been entered in the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They think they're off to the prize-giving ceremony right now!"

Willow smirked as she imagined Uncle Vernon's face as he realized there was no such thing as an All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.

"We are leaving then," Willow spoke eagerly, "Soon? Where are we going? The Burrow?"

"Soon," Lupin assured Willow with a smile, "We're just waiting for the all-clear signal. Not the Burrow, no. It's too risky. We've set up a headquarters somewhere undetectable."

They were interrupted by the sound of Moody taking a loud swig out of his hip flask, his eyes spinning around as he stared at Aunt Petunia's various kitchen appliances.

"This is Alastor Moody, Willow." Lupin said, formerly introducing Willow to the real Moody.

"Yeah . . . I Know." It was awkward being introduced to someone who you thought you spent copious amounts of time with for an entire year.

"This here is Nymphadora—" He gestured towards the violet-haired witch, who's face twisted into an ugly expression as she scoffed.

"Don't call me that, Remus." She glared at the man with a slight shudder, "Call me Tonks, Willow."

"Nymphadora Tonks," Lupin finished with a small smile, "Who prefers to be called by only her surname."

"So would you," Tonks muttered, "If your parents had decided to call you _Nymphadora._ "

Willow was then introduced to the rest of the pack. The tall, bald, black Wizard with the earing was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who gave her a bow. The wheezy-voiced wizard with the Silver hair was Elphias Dodge. She was also introduced to Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones. Willow wondered vaguely why there were so many witches and wizards were here, standing in her aunt and uncle's house, waiting to move her to an unknown location.

"We had a lot of volunteers." Lupin said lightly, as if reading Willow's mind.

"The more the better, I'd say!" Growled Mad-Eye, "We're your guard, Potter."

"These muggles are very clean." Tonks said, eyeing the kitchen with interest. "My dad's a Muggle-born and he's an old slob! I suppose it just varies, eh? Like it does with wizards."

"Uh, yeah," Willow said, "Look," She turned back to Lupin who interjected, "Fifteen minutes to the signal!" to the others.

"What's going on? I haven't heard anything at all from anyone. What about Voldemort? What's he up to?"

There were several hisses and groans at the naming of the dark wizard, and Moody growled "Shut up, Potter! It's too risky here," messing with his magical eye which seemed to be stuck staring at the ceiling, "This things not right," He muttered, "Not since that scum wore it." To Willow's absolute disgust, he then popped his eye out of his head.

"You do know that's disgusting, don't you?" Tonks asked conversationally.

"Get me a glass of water, would you Willow?" Mad-Eye ignored Tonks. Willow crossed the room, still followed by everyone's eyes, and began to fill up a glass of water for the old Auror. She was getting slightly annoyed at all the staring.

Mad-Eye plopped his forever whizzing eye into the water and rolled it around. "Cheers," He muttered.

"So," Willow started, "How are we getting to—wherever we're going?"

"Brooms," Remus replied, "You're too young to Apparate, the Floo network's being watched, and an unauthorized Portkey would cost more than all our lives worth."

"Remus says you're a good flier," Kinglsey remarked to Willow conversationally.

"She's superb." Lupin answered, smiling at Willow. "Although, you'd better go and pack your things. It's nearly time."

"Right," Willow responded, she had forgotten all about that. Tonks accompanied her upstairs to help.

"—They're a bit too clean if you ask me," Tonks was saying as they entered Willow's bedroom, "It's not natural, really. Oh, this is much better." She said, eyeing Willow's sloppy bedroom. She had done nothing but make messes and not clean them up the last four days.

"Thanks," She muttered to Tonks, and began to throw her belongs into her trunk in an unorganized manner. Tonks approached Willow's mirror inside of her wardrobe.

"Do you think the purple makes me look a bit peaky?" She said, eyeing her reflection with a frown.

"Uh, no. I think purple's a fine color," Willow responded, looking up from her spellbooks that were strewn in various places on the floor. To her shock, Tonks made a face of deep concentration and her hair changed to a shade of bubble-gum pink. She nodded at her reflection in approval.

"Much better."

"How—How did you do that?" Willow gaped at the witch, dropping her textbook on her toe in shock and swearing loudly.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," Tonks grinned. "I can change my appearance at will. Aced the Concealment and Disguise portion of my Auror exam."

"So you're an Auror?" Willow raised her eyebrows, impressed. Tonks nodded proudly.

"Indeed, just licensed a year ago. Didn't do so well on the stealth portion though. Bet you heard that crashing noise when we first got here, that was me. Kingsley's an Auror too." She checked her watch and said, "Oh we'd better get going, let me—" and with a wave of her wand all of Willow's possessions flew into her open trunk messily. It took both of witches to sit on the trunk to close it. "Sorry it's not neat," Tonks said sheepishly as Willow went to snap down the hatch of the trunk , "When my mom does the spell everything folds all perfectly and such, me on the other hand, haven't really gotten used to household spells." She noticed Willow's broom and gaped. "You have a Firebolt? I'm still riding a Comet Two-Sixty!"

Willow grinned, "Yeah," The broom was among Willow's prized belongings, "It was a gift from my godfather."

"Sirius? We're second cousins," Tonks grinned, "We just met this year though. Nasty business what happened to him with Azkaban and all." With a quick spell Tonks had made Willow's trunk feather light and float along beside them as they descended the stairs. "I must confess, I was pretty excited to meet you. Remus and Sirius, the Weasley's, they all speak very highly of you."

"Er thanks," She smiled back. "Can you learn to become a Metamorphmagus?" She asked Tonks, hopefully.

"Unfortunately not, we're born not made." Tonks said, "Although I bet sometimes you wish you could hide who you are, your scar and such." Her eyes flickered to Willow's scar fleetingly. Willow turned away quickly.

"Yeah," She would love to be free of the staring and whispering once and awhile.

The two witches re-entered the kitchen, Willow's things were

packed and her firebolt in her hands. "All finished, Willow?" Lupin smiled, "Great. I'm just leaving a letter here for your aunt and uncle telling them not to worry about you—"

"They won't." Willow replied shortly.

"—and that you're safe with us—"

"Now, that'll just depress them." Willow said with a smirk.

"—and that you'll see them next summer." Lupin finished.

"I have to?"

Lupin gave Willow a sad smile, "We'll see."

"We ready now?" Moody said gruffly. "I need to Disillusion you, get over here." He waved Willow over via wand and then hit her on top of the head with it, causing an odd sensation to spread.

"What'd you do?" Willow asked, curiously.

"It's a charm so nobody will see you flying. Of course, Lupin mentioned your cloak, but you'll find this will be easier for now."

Willow noticed quickly that she wasn't invisible per say, she just matched the background of anything she was close to, like a human chameleon.

"Alright," Mad-Eye barked as they all filed outside. "We must not break formation, if one of us dies—"

"Is that likely?" Willow interjected loudly, eyebrows raised. Tonks shook her head, eyes rolling.

"Nobody's going to die." Kingsley said, his deep voice calming.

"—Don't stop flying," Mad-Eye continued loudly, "Don't stop, and don't break ranks! Our job is to deliver the girl to headquarters safely—"

Suddenly a trail of red sparks went off high above them, Willow recognized these as the signal and mounted her broom. The firebolt ached to be flown, and Willow was dying to be in the air and free of Privet Drive.

"That's the signal everyone!" Lupin said loudly, "Get ready!"

Next a multitude of green sparks erupted, and he shouted, "Let's go, second signal, in the air!"

Willow graciously pushed off the ground, the feeling of flight coursing through her most deliciously. She felt free, as she always did on a broomstick. She wanted nothing more than to streak full speed through the air, do a nose dive, and pull back up at the last second before spinning through the air obnoxiously. The night air felt great, as she stared at the stars she came to the joyous realization that she was leaving the Dursley's. All of Willow's problems momentarily melted away as she enjoyed the feeling of freedom for the first time in over a month.

They flew for what felt like an hour, and Willow's hands were frozen curled around the handle of her broom. Why hadn't she thought to bring a jacket?

"WE BETTER DOUBLE BACK JUST IN CASE WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED!" Mad-Eye bellowed at the group, to everyone's chagrin.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?" Tonks yelled back, "We're freezing our arses off! If we keep going of course it'll be a week before we get there! Besides, we're nearly there!"

"Time to start the descent, Willow." Lupin said from beside her, "Follow Tonks." And down they went, nose first, towards the ground below towards the shimmering lights of the town. By the time Willow touched ground, her teeth were chattering and her cheeks pink.

Willow was about to ask Lupin where they were as he landed beside her, but suddenly Mad-Eye touched the ground and pulled out what looked to be a lighter. He clicked it and almost suddenly the streetlight above them went out quietly. He clicked it again and the rest of street lights surrounding the area went out instantly.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," He muttered, shoving the Put-Outer back in his pocket and leading the way towards the nearest row of house. Moody then suddenly thrusted a crumbled-up piece of parchment into Willow's hands. She gave him a look and unfolded it to read:

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._


	3. The Order

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

The handwriting was vaguely familiar. She looked up at Moody, confused.

"What's the Order of the—"

Mad-Eye cut her off sharply, "Not here! Wait until we're inside, girl!" He whipped the piece of paper out of Willow's hand and lit it on fire with the tip of his wand before tossing it aside.

Willow read the numbers on the houses in front of them aloud. "There's number ten, number eleven, and number thirteen. Where's number twelve?"

"Think about what you've just memorized, Willow." Lupin said in her ear. Willow sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She thought of the exact wording of the message and as soon as she thought of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, a house appeared between eleven and thirteen. She looked at Lupin and then back at the house, gaping.

The house had a battered, worn out front door and dirty walls and windows. Willow was ushered up the stone front steps amongst the mob of others who were all whispering in hushed voices "Hurry, hurry." She followed them inside the odd building that none of the next-door neighbor muggles had seem to see or feel materialize out of thin air. She noticed that the battered black door's knob was in the shape of a twisted serpent and that there was no keyhole or letterbox. Lupin tapped the doorknob with his wand and everyone waited. The process of the door unlocking was loud, with what Willow thought to be a large metal chain and various metallic clicking of other instruments.

The door swung open and Lupin whispered, "Don't go too far and don't touch anything,"

Willow stepped over the threshold and began to take in her surroundings, pondering Lupin's odd choice of words. The smell was of mothballs, mold, and mildew. This house was very old, she noticed, even in the complete darkness as Mad-Eye used the Put-Outer to return the light to the streets. He waved his wand to light several hissing gas lamps along the hall of the house so that they could see each other. A cobwebbed chandelier in the shape of a serpent hung from the ceiling of the long-carpeted hall, and the wallpaper was peeling and covered with old sleeping paintings.

Footsteps from the opposite end of the hall revealed a beaming Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Willow!" She pulled her into a tight embrace, "It's so wonderful to see you, dear!" She whispered. Willow noticed that she was thinner and paler than when they had last seen each other. "You look peaky, dear." She eyed Willow and shook her head, "I swear, those muggles don't feed you enough. You'll have to wait until dinner though, the meetings just started." She said the last part more to Mad-Eye and the others than to Willow. The wizards behind Willow all made noises of interest and made for the opposite end of the hall. Willow made to follow Lupin, Tonks, and the others, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her abruptly.

"No, Willow, the meeting is only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until it's finished, and then we'll have dinner." She said in a hushed voice. "Oh, and be quiet in the hall, dear."

"Why?" Willow asked, curiously.

"You don't want to wake anything up," Mrs. Weasley said, before making to follow the others. Willow frowned. Wake anything up? She opened her mouth to question this peculiar phrase.

"I'll explain later, dear. I'm late for the meeting." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly, "Hurry now, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." The red-haired woman ushered Willow up the creaky old stairs quickly, tip toeing past a pair of moth-eaten curtains covering what appeared to be a sort of door or window. To Willow's disgust, they passed a row of shrunken house-elf heads on their way up the stairs. What were they doing in this house that apparently belonged to dark wizards?

"Mrs. Weasley, what in the name of Merlin are we doing here?" Willow said, gesturing to the shrunken heads with varying degrees of snout-like noses.

"Ron and Hermione will explain everything. You're the door on the right," Mrs. Weasley said once they reached the second-floor landing, "I've really got to dash." She said, before nimbly darting back down the stairs and leaving Willow alone. She took note that the bedroom door knob also was shaped as a serpent, before twisting it open and eyeing the high-ceilinged room and three twin beds. Almost immediately Willow was attacked by a frenzy of brown bushy hair. Hermione nearly knocked her to the ground as she embraced her best friend, breathing heavily.

"Ron—RON!" Hermione yelled across the hall, "Willow's here! We didn't hear you arrive!" She squealed, taking Willow's hand and squeezing it.

Ron came dashing into the room, a lopsided grin on his freckled face.

"Let the girl breath, 'Mione!" Ron laughed, before giving Willow a tight one-armed hug and ruffling her dark hair affectionately.

"How _are_ you? You must be so angry with us! ! I know our letters were useless, Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything! We've got so much to tell you—and you us, I assume! Those dementors! We heard—and the ministry hearing—they just can't expel you, they can't!" Hermione blurted, almost all in one breath. "I've looked it all up—"

Before Hermione could continue there was a loud whooshing sound as a blur of white flew off the dresser and landed perched on Willow's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Willow exclaimed as the owl nibbled her ear affectionately.

Willow turned to her friends a smile on her face. One that slowly fell as the feeling of happiness to see them faded, and her prior resentment of being left out returned.

"She been in a mood, mate." Ron nodded at Hedwig, "She pecked us have to death when she came with your last letters." He held out his hand to show Willow a deep healing cut on his finger.

"I'm sorry," She said after a moment of guilty silence, "I just needed answers. Still do."

"We wanted to tell you everything, Willow. Hermione kept saying you'd go nuts and do something crazy if we kept keeping you in the dark without news, but Dumbledore made us—"

"— 'swear not to tell me'," Willow finished for him tightly. "Yeah, that's what Hermione just said."

There was an awkward silence as Willow tried to keep an ugly expression from finding its way onto her face. She continued to pet Hedwig, as the action was even more soothing to Willow than to the owl at this point in time.

"He seemed to think it was safest, having you with the muggles." Ron said hesitantly, exchanging a look with Hermione, who nodded quickly.

Willow snorted loudly, "Really? Have either have you been attacked by dementors this summer?" She looked up, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well no," Hermione said sheepishly, "That's why he was having you followed by Order members—"

"Yes, because that worked so well, Hermione! Ended up looking after myself as usual, didn't I?" Willow snapped, growing more irritated upon learning that everyone except for herself knew she was being tailed for weeks.

"Dumbledore was so angry." Hermione said in a small, awe-struck voice, "When he learned that Mundungus had left you. It was scary. We saw him."

"I'm glad the arsehole left! Otherwise Dumbledore would have left me to rot all summer at Privet Drive!" Willow said loudly.

"Aren't you scared, though? For the hearing?" Hermione asked her quietly.

"No." Willow lied after a small pause, walking away and eyeing a blank stretch of canvas in a frame on the opposite wall warily. She could swear the blank frame laughed at her. She turned back towards her friends, her expression defiant.

"So why has Dumbledore kept me out of the loop then, eh?" She tried to sound calm as she asked although she was sure her face looked slightly crazed. "Did anyone bother to—I don't know—ask him?"

She eyed Ron and Hermione irritably as they exchanged a knowing look with each other as if to say to one another, 'called it'.

"We tried to tell him we wanted to fill you in, Will. Honestly, we did. He isn't around much, though." Ron began apprehensively, "We've only seen him twice and both times he said not to write you anything important because letters could get intercepted."

"Oh, so you're meaning to tell me that Albus Dumbledore, greatest sorcerer in the world, couldn't find another way to send me a message besides owl post?" Willow scoffed, "He didn't want me to know or else he would have."

Hermione gave her a look of pitying affirmation.

"Maybe he doesn't trust me." Willow began quietly, eyeing her friends, one eyebrow still raised.

"Come off it," Ron said, "Don't be thick."

"Or that little Willow just can't take care of herself." She snapped, turning around to hide her flashing eyes.

"Of course he doesn't think that, Willow!" Hermione said anxiously.

"So," Willow began, deathly quiet, "How come I've been holed up at the Dursley's while the two of you get to join in on whatever's going on here."

"We're not," Ron answered quickly, "Mum won't let near any meetings—"

"So no meetings, big deal, Ron!" Willow hissed, shutting up her red-haired friend with a daggering look. "You've been here, together! What about me though, I've been stuck at the fucking Dursley's for a month, and I've done more than the two of you put together and Dumbledore knows it! Who was it who saved the Sorcerer's Stone, hmm?" Willow asked, Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Willow cut her off, "Who stopped Riddle, and killed the Basilisk? Or how about when I saved both your skins from those pesky dementors third year, eh?" Ron and Hermione stared at her open-mouthed, both not daring to respond to Willow's scarily calm and condescending narrative. "Who had to get past a Hungarian Horntail, a Sphinx, and every other foul creature on this goddamn planet last year? Who saw Voldemort come back? Who had to escape from him? Who had to watch as their Dad's old friend, who betrayed their family to an evil dark wizard, _kill_ their boyfriend and then resurrect said dark wizard using their own blood?" She glared at her friends, Ron was clearly stunned, his mouth still hanging on the ground, and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?" Willow laughed humorlessly, "Why should anybody waste their breath telling me what's been happening?" Hedwig, frightened by Willow's outburst, flew back to the top of wardrobe, and Pigwidgeon, Ron's little owl, started flying around their heads obnoxiously in alarm. Willow glared at the little owl menacingly as he narrowly missed whacking her in the face with his small wingspan.

"Willow, we really wanted to tell you, we—" Hermione started, her voice trembling as she slowly approached the dark-haired girl, her usual twinkling green eyes narrowed fiercely and her thick wavy hair surrounding her reddening face like a black mane.

"Can't have wanted to that bad, can you." Willow's voice returned to the dangerously calm octave that it had been at before, "Or you'd have sent me a bloody owl, wouldn't you? Oh, but Dumbledore _made you swear—_ "

"He did—"

"I've been stuck in Privet Drive, taking papers out of garbage pins trying to figure out what the bloody hell was happening. I suppose you've both been having a real laugh here, then. All holed up here together—"

"We're sorry, Willow!" Hermione interjected tearfully before her scathing friend could continue, "I'd be so furious if I was in your position!"

There was a long pause as Willow tried to calm herself. She took a deep breath, and said, "Where are we?"

"The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Ron answered immediately, eyeing her worriedly.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell the Order of the Phoenix is?" Willow said through gritted teeth, annoyed that everyone kept naming this mysterious "order" and not elaborating on what it was.

"A secret society, it's ran by Dumbledore." Hermione responded, "He founded it. It's a group that was formed during the first war against You-Know-Who."

"We've met about twenty members," Ron added, "Though we're guessing there are more."

Willow looked at them expectantly.

"What?" Ron asked, dumbly.

" _Voldemort!_ " Willow exclaimed, "Where is he? What's he doing? What's happened?"

"The order won't let us listen to their meetings," Hermione replied, "We told you that. We don't know any details but—" Willow glared at her, "We do have a general idea," She finished hastily.

"Thanks to the extendable ears!" Ron said with a grin, "Fred and George invented them."

Willow gave him a questioning look, to which he figured meant to explain.

"Mum found out about them," He said, disappointedly, "She went berserk, so Fred and George had to hide them all. We got good use out of them before they were discovered though. We know that some of the Order are tailing Death Eater, keeping tabs—"

"Others are recruiting more people to the order—" Hermione added.

"And some of them are standing guard over something, never found out what though. They were always mentioning guard duty."

"Couldn't have been little ole me, could it?" Willow interjected sarcastically, causing Ron to take on a look of sudden comprehension.

"Oh yeah! That would make sense." He replied, nodding. Willow shook her head at the boy.

"You kept mentioning how busy you've been in your letters, what have you lot been up to then?" Willow asked, eyebrows raised again.

Hermione quickly went on to explain to Willow how they had all been decontaminating the old house. "Things have been breeding and nobody's been here a long time."

There were suddenly two resonating cracks, causing Willow to jump slightly. Ron and Hermione grimaced, apparently used to this interruption.

Fred and George Weasley had appeared out of thin air.

"I see you've passed your Apparation tests?" Willow said, clutching her chest, heart beating quickly.

"We thought we heard your intimating tones, Willow!" George laughed, giving her a pat on the back.

"Yeah, don't let it bottle up so much next time, let that shit out, love." Fred winked, squeezing her arm. He was holding what looked like a clump of flesh on a string.

"You'd better be careful with that," Ron warned, nodding at the ear, "If mum sees that—"

"It's worth the risk today, little brother." Fred winked, "They're having a major meeting."

The door opened, causing them all to jump and Fred to shove the ear behind his back. Fortunately, it was just Ginny, the youngest Weasley. She grinned at Willow, who smiled back in greeting.

"Hello, roommate." Ginny said cheerfully, "It's been too long!" She hugged Willow and plopped down on one of the three beds that already looked slept in. "It's a no-go on the ears," She said warily to the twins, "she's put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"Damn it!" George exclaimed, disappointment clear on his face. "How'd you figure that out, Gin?"

"Tonks taught me." Ginny responded, "You just chuck shit at the door and if it won't make contact it's been charmed. I've been flinging Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs the last half hour, they just fly away from it. The ears won't ever be able to make it under the gap." Everyone frowned at this.

"Damn," Fred groaned, "I really wanted to find out what old Snape has been doing."

"Snape?" Willow frowned, "He's here?"

Fred and George plopped down next to Ginny.

"Yeah, the git's supposed to be giving a _top-secret_ report tonight."

The group of underage wizards began filling Willow in on the gossip surrounding their circle. Hermione and Ron seemed happy about the interference, as it had calmed Willow down considerably. They first discussed the elder Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie, who were also part of the Order. Fred and George told Willow how the eldest, Bill, was sleeping with Fleur Delacour, Willow's former competitor in the Triwizard Tournament as they were working together at Gringotts (to which Willow snorted), and that Charlie was working on getting foreign wizards to join the Order, as he was still in Romania. Willow then asked about Percy, to everyone's chagrin. It was stated that Percy and Mr. Weasley had an awful row, leaving Percy's name unmentionable in Grimmauld Place.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum or Dad." Ron warned Willow.

"What happened?" Willow asked, eyeing the looks of disgust on all the Weasley's faces and the dark look on Hermione's. And so, they explained to Willow how Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry of Magic were not friends of the Order. Percy had gotten promoted, strangely enough, after not realizing his boss, Mr. Couch, was deranged last year. Percy thought it was due to his hard work, but the ministry was watching anyone in contact with Dumbledore.

"Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks, and he suspects Dad. He knows he's friendly with Dumbledore and has always thought he was off his rocker because of his Muggle obsession." Fred explained.

"What's that got to do with Percy?" Willow responded, confused. Percy had always been her least favorite of Ron's siblings, but she loved all the Weasley's.

"Dad reckons Fudge only promoted Percy to keep him as a spy on the family." George replied.

"Percy went completely berserk," Ron began hollowly, "He said loads of terrible shit. About him having to work against Dad's shitty reputation at the ministry, and how Dad's got no ambition and that's why—we're—we don't have a lot of money." Willow opened her mouth, a rageful expression on her face, "That's not all," Ron continued, shaking his head, "He said Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was an idiot for running around with him and that he was going to go down with him. He said his loyalty is with Fudge and the ministry, and that if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the ministry that he wasn't apart of this family anymore. He packed his bags and left, fucking git."

"Mum's been in a state," Ginny said, her lip curled in anger, "Crying over Percy. She went to go talk to him in London and he slammed his door in her face!"

"But Percy has to know Voldemort is back!" Willow exclaimed, astonished, "He's not completely thick. He must know your parents wouldn't risk everything for nothing!"

"He takes the _Daily Prophet_ seriously." Hermione rolled her eyes, and the others all nodded in a furtive agreement.

Willow didn't say anything but frowned. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Willow you've been reading the paper, haven't you?" She asked.

"Not cover to cover," Willow shrugged, "I figured Voldemort's front-page stuff, right?"

Everyone flinched at the name of the dark wizard. Willow ignored their reactions.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't notice unless you read it cover to cover, but erm, they mention you quite a bit actually. They try to slip you in, like a joke. It's pretty nasty, Willow. They've just been building off of Rita's stuff from last year. For instance—" Hermione gave Willow a look of annoyance, "Do you remember when Rita wrote about how you'd collapse all over the place and tell everyone your scar was hurting?"

Willow nodded grudgingly.

"Well," Hermione continued cautiously, "They keep making you out to be this off-your-rocker attention seeking little girl who thinks she's some big hero or something. They slip in snide derogatory comments all the time, for instance if something far-fetched comes up in a story, they'll say something like 'a tale worthy of Potter' . . ."

Willow didn't say anything.

"They're trying to make you out to be someone that nobody should believe, Will." Ron said, quietly. "They haven't said anything about Voldemort being back and they're trying to discredit you. It's not just you though, Dumbledore too."

"They slander the both of you on the daily." Ginny nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"Unbelievable," Was all Willow could muster at this piece of information. "If Fudge is too cowardly to admit Voldemort's alive, he'll see soon enough when he figures it out the hard way." She stood up and went to feed Hedwig a treat, which the bird squawked at happily and pecked her fingers playfully. Nobody said anything more about the Daily Prophet, Percy, or Dumbledore as not to trigger another rant from Willow, who had finally calmed down and was just trying to focus on being pleased that she wasn't still at Privet Drive and was surrounded by magical folk.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs was enough for Fred and George to grab the Extendable Ear and Disapparate back to their own bedroom. Mrs. Weasley opened the door just as the twins vanished and smiled at the group of teenagers warily.

"The meetings over, time for dinner, dears! Everyone is dying to see you, Willow. Do any of you know why there's Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," Ginny lied easily, "He loves them."

"Oh, I was thinking Kreacher." Mrs. Weasley shook her, "He's been doing all sorts of odd little things lately."

"Kreacher?" Willow asked, eyebrow cocked.

"The house-elf that lives here." Ron answered as they made to follow Mrs. Weasley and Ginny downstairs. "He's a fucking nutter, that one."

"He is not!" Hermione exclaimed, apparently still S.P.E.W strong, "He's a bit strange is all."

"Hermione still hasn't given up on SPEW," Ron gave Willow a sideways grinned, which she returned half-heartedly despite herself.

"It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, Ron." Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron waved her away. "I'm starving, let's go." They went to make their way down the old stairway when Ron elbowed Willow swiftly in the ribs and whispered excitedly, "Shhh, hold on they're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something!" The three immediately quieted, lurking over the bannister with ears perked and eyes sharp.

Willow immediately spotted greasy-haired, hook-nosed, and sallow faced Severus Snape. Her eyes narrowed at the potions master, her least favorite teacher. What was he doing for the Order of the Phoenix? Her memory flashed back to a few months ago when he had revealed the Dark Mark on his left arm to try to convince Fudge of Voldemort's return.

" _Severus Snape is no more of a Death Eater than I am."_ Albus Dumbledore's words echoed through Willow's memory. She knew Dumbledore trusted Snape. However, it was unlikely that she truly ever would.

An extendable ear traveled down below them from the flight above, Willow spun around to see the twins lowering it down into the crowd. Almost immediately after it was situated the mass of Order members cleared out the door.

"Fuck." Fred hissed, as George frantically went to pull the ear back up.

"Thank Merlin Snape never eats here," Ron muttered to Willow, his eyes also narrowed at the sight of the man.

There was a loud CRASH as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley groaned, turning around to view the pink-haired witch who was lying flat on the ground next to the umbrella stand in the hall.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks cried, "It's that stupid umbrella stand, every time!"

Willow jumped in surprise as a blood curdling screech sounded from behind her. The moth-eaten curtains she'd noticed before had flown open to reveal an old miserable looking lady dressed in black, who was screaming so loudly and fiercely it was as if she was under the Cruciatus Curse. It took Willow a minute to register that it was a life-sized portrait. She began to wake up the other portraits who then joined in yelling. Willow covered her ears and stared at the old, ugly woman with the yellowing waxy skin and rolling eyes. It was a tantrum bigger than Willow had ever seen, and she'd grown up with Dudley.

" _FILTH AND SCUM! DISGUSTING HALF-BREEDS AND MUTANTS AND MUDBLOODS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE FREAKS!"_

Tonks was apologizing to everyone, waving her hands around and eventually fixing the umbrella stand in exasperation. Mrs. Weasley had managed to silence the other portraits with a spell, but the old woman was relentless. As much as Molly Weasley struggled she couldn't pull the curtains back over the horrible portrait, who was slamming her feet and shaking her fist at the house guests, screaming hideously.

A weathered yet handsome man with long dark hair came charging down the hallway, his face one of exhausted mans grey eyes met Willow's green, the eyes which were so familiar, and the grim face fleetingly smiled.

"Hello, Willow. I see you've met my mother."

Willow stared speechlessly as Sirius yelled at the portrait in disgust.

"Just shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!"

" _YOU!"_ The old woman screeched most horribly, " _BLOOD TRAITOR! ABOMINATION! SHAME OF MY OWN FLESH!"_

With a tremendous pull, Lupin and Sirius managed to shut the curtains to the portrait, the old woman's screeching ending abruptly as they slammed shut.

Panting slightly, Sirius turned back to Willow with a frown. He looked cleaner and more filled out than she had ever seen him and was dressed in a nice pair of robes. She was glad to see him out of rags and well fed.

A small smile grazed Sirius's grim face as he pulled her into a hug, "How are you, love? Not good I'd imagine. Are you quite pissed at me?" Willow ignored him and looked back at the now silent portrait.

"Your mum, Sirius?" She asked with wide eyes.

"My dear old mum, yeah." His eyes darkened. "Hasn't anyone told you this was my parents house?" Willow and Sirius took up the back of the group as everyone headed through another door and down a long stone staircase. "I'm the last Black left," Sirius explained stepping down onto the dark stairs first and then offering Willow a hand to help her down the steps. She took it and began to descend the stairs. "That means this lovely house is mine," He smirked, "But I've offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters, it's about the only useful thing I can do at the moment, being a wanted criminal and all." She heard the bitterness in his voice and frowned.

"I don't suppose you haven't tried to remove her?"

Sirius let out a sharp bark of laughter, "Of course, we've been at it for nearly a month, but the old hag must have put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas."

At the bottom of the stairs was a door that lead to the basement kitchen. It was a little less gloomy than the rest of the house, and there was a large fire at the end of the room. A long wooden table and many chairs were crammed into the room, presumably from the meeting. It was covered with parchment and wine goblets. At the end of the table sat Bill and Mr. Weasley, murmuring seriously about something. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat loudly as the group began to settle in, ending the two men's discussion abruptly.

"Willow! Good to see you!" Mr. Weasley stood and went to embrace Willow.

"You too, Mr. Weasley." She smiled.

"How was the journey?" Bill called, handsome and pony-tailed from the table. "Mad-Eye make you fly all the way to Greenland and back?"

"Oh, he tried!" Laughed Tonks, going to help Bill pick up the many pieces of scattered parchment. "Oh, damn it!" Tonks had knocked over a lit candle onto the last paper. Willow lurked over it as Mrs. Weasley went to wave her want to put out of the small fire. She saw what looked to be a blueprint of a building. Mrs. Weasley saw Willow looking and ripped it off the table hastily, "This type of thing ought to be cleaned away at the end of every meaning!" She snapped.

"Sit down, Willow!" Sirius gestured with a slight air of excitement to the seat next to him, "You've met Dung, haven't you?" He gestured to what Willow had assumed was a pile of rags on the chair next to him. Mundungus awoke with a jerk.

"Hmm—what— I 'gree with Sirius," He muttered groggily, still half asleep. He raised a grubby lopsided handed as if to vote, his droopy basset hound eyes bloodshot and out of focus.

Ginny met Willow's wide eye and giggled loudly.

"The meetings over, Dung." Sirius said as everyone else sat down, "Willow's arrived."

"Blimey," Mundungus said, staring at Willow, "Blimey, so, she 'as. You alright, 'low?"

"Yeah," Willow eyed the man warily.

"'Owe you a 'pology," He grunted, lighting a grimy black pipe and taking a large drag of it. When he exhaled clouds of green smoke surrounded them.

"No smoking in the kitchen, Mundungus!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley, "How many times do I have to tell you?" She turned to the rest of the room irritably, "If anyone wants dinner before midnight I'll need a hand,"

Willow went to stand immediately, "No, Willow, you stay where you are, you've had a long journey."

"Sorry, Molly." Mundungus said, hastily shoving his pipe back into his pocket. Everyone went to help except for Willow, Sirius, and Mundungus. Mundungus went to explain why he left Willow the night of the Dementor attack, she just nodded along to whatever he was saying about some bizarre business opportunity.

"No hard feelings, really." She assured him with a smile. Willow looked down as she felt Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, wrap around her legs. She gave the cat a little scratch on the head before it jumped into Sirius's lap. Sirius pet the cat absentmindedly.

"Had a good summer so far?" He asked Willow.

"No," She snorted, "It's been lousy."

The ghost of grin flitted across Sirius face, "Don't know what you're complaining about myself, dear." He said, scratching Crookshanks behind the ears. Willow raised her eyebrows dramatically.

"Personally, I would've reveled in a dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have been a welcomed change from the intense boredom and monotony of Grimmauld Place. You think you've had it bad Willow, at least you've been able to get out and about and stretch your legs. I've been inside for an entire month."

"Why?" Willow frowned at her godfather, eyeing him up and down. He looked quite miserable. She got the feeling that upon her appearance was probably the first time Sirius had smiled in months.

"The Ministry of Magic's still after me, Wormtail would've told Voldemort I'm an animagus by now, so my big disguise is pretty much useless. There's not much I can do for the Order. Or at least that's what Dumbledore thinks."

Willow picked up by Sirius's tone that he, also, wasn't too happy with the headmaster. This made her strangely happy.

"Hey, at least you know what's been going on," Willow replied, rolling her eyes. Misery does love company.

"Oh yes, Willow, I simply love listening to Snape's reports, he's always making snide little remarks about how he's out risking his life and I'm sitting on my arse and twiddling my thumbs. The prick's always asking me how the cleaning is going—"

"Cleaning?" asked Willow, suppressing a grin at the thought of Sirius in a maid's outfit.

"Nobody's lived here for ten years, not since my mother died, unless you count Kreacher, but he's gone off the twist. The little fucker hasn't cleaned anything in ages. We've been trying to make the place fit for human habitation."

Mundungus poured himself a glass of Ogden's Finest Firewhisky. "This solid silver, mate?" He asked Sirius, eyeing the goblet he was drinking from.

"Yes," Sirius murmured distastefully, "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest."

Mundungus polished it with his weathered cuff, "That'll come off," He murmured, pulling out two other goblets and filling them, before handing them to Willow and Sirius. Willow took the glass and smelt it.

"She's underage Dung," Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow at Mundungus.

"The lass conquered the dark lord, Sirius." Mundungus said through his matted ginger hair. "Thought it impolite not to 'least offer."

"It's just one glass," Willow reasoned, eager to try the beverage. "Come on Sirius, I'm _sure_ you were of age the first time you tried Firewhisky."

"She's got you there, mate." Mundungus chortled, taking a swig of the whiskey.

"Alright fine," Sirius relented with a small smile, "Don't let Molly see, Will. She'll have my neck."

Willow took a generous slug just as Mrs. Weasley bellowed, "NO, FRED, GEORGE, JUST CARRY THEM FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Willow refrained from making a face at the odd taste as she turned around in her seat to see that Fred and George had bewitched a cauldron stew, a flagon of Butterbeer, a breadboard, and various silverware to fly through the air towards them at the table. Willow ducked quickly as the stew skidded across the table, landing just before the edge, teetering slightly before luckily remaining on the table. The butterbeer hit the ground, resonating the sound of breaking glass. A large bread-knife landed with its blade piercing the table in the exact spot Sirius's hand had been just moments before. Sirius and Willow met each other's eyes with gaping mouths before bursting into loud guffaws of laughter. There was another loud crash, and they turned to see Mundungus collapsed on the floor. Willow laughed even harder, clutching her gut and wiping her eyes. She was pleased to see her glass of Firewhiskey had made it through the ordeal. Not as much could be said for Mundungus's, as he stood up it was clear he was wearing it.

"THERE WAS NO NEED! ENOUGH! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC DOESN'T MEAN YOU WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Fred went to apologize to Sirius, who waved him away, laughing loudly still. "Sorry, mate."

"Your mother's right boys," Mr. Weasley jumped in, after Mrs. Weasley had shot him a look, "You're supposed to be more responsible now that you're of age—"

"None of your brothers acted like this! Bill, Charlie, and Percy—"

Mrs. Weasley stopped talking abruptly, and stared wide eyed at a steely Mr. Weasley.

"Let's eat!" Bill said, hurriedly. It was clear he was anxious to steer the conversation far from Percy.

"Looks wonderful, Molly." Lupin said, ladling out soup for everyone. Willow took another gulp of her firewhisky before digging in. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been until it was right in front of her. There was a brief silence as everyone ate enthusiastically before Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius.

"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you Sirius. There's something in that writing desk in the drawing room. I think it's just a Boggart, but I could be wrong. I was thinking we have Alastor check it out before we let it out."

"Whatever you think," Sirius said curtly, his face expressionless.

"Oh, and those curtains in there are full of Doxies too, I thought maybe we could tackle those tomorrow." She continued.

"Looking forward to it, Molly." Sirius said, and Willow could hear the sarcasm in his voice, although she was the only one.

Across the table from Willow, Tonks was contorting her nose into various odd shapes to entertain Hermione and Ginny, who were laughing tearfully.

"Do the pigs nose!" Ginny requested, dissolving into laughter as Tonks transformed herself to resemble what Willow would compare to a female Dudley. Willow giggled loudly, downing the rest of her Firewhisky and catching Tonks's eye, who winked.

Mundungus discreetly filled Willow's cup again as he was recounting a story of his business dealings to Sirius, Ron, Fred, and George. "And then," He choked out, "And then if you'll believe it, 'e says, 'e says to me, ''ere Dung, where didja get all them toads? 'cause some son of a bludger 's' came and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys back all 'is own toads back from me for a lot more 'n' what he paid in the first place!"

Mrs. Weasley scowled as Ron doubled over laughing hysterically. "Enough about your business dealings, Mundungus! I don't know where you learned right from wrong but—"

"That should probably be your last glass, Willow. Your cheeks are looking extra pink." Sirius advised under his breath as she took another glug.

"Right." She said, nodding. She felt very warm inside and happier than she had in a long time. No wonder wizards drank this stuff. The effects were much stronger than butterbeer, although it didn't taste nearly as wonderful.

Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius as she finished reprimanding Mundungus.

"What was that for?" Willow asked Sirius under her breath with raised eyebrows.

"She doesn't approve of Dung," Sirius replied in an undertone, taking another sip of his drink.

"Why is he in the Order?" Willow asked curiously.

"Mostly because he's useful, he hears things the rest of us don't," Sirius answered, "He knows all the crooks—seeing as he is own himself. He's loyal to Dumbledore though, he helped him out of a tight spot once. Molly thinks having him around for dinners is too much. She's still angry about him slipping off when he was supposed to be tailing you."

Dessert was passed around the table as soon as plates were cleared. Willow ate and drank herself into what felt like a coma. Mrs. Weasley made the call for bedtime.

"Not just yet," Sirius said quickly, turning to Willow and saying slyly, "You know, you've surprised me. I thought the first thing you'd do when you showed up would be bombard us with questions about Voldemort."

The room darkened at the sound of his name. Lupin lowered his glass of wine warily.

"I did!" Willow sputtered, "I've been asking Ron and Hermione but they say we aren't allowed in the Order—"

"They're correct." Mrs. Weasley said, "You're far too young." She was sitting stiffly and had her fists clenched.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions? She's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. She's got the right to know what's been happening—"

Willow felt a strong stab of appreciation for Sirius.

"Hang on! How come Willow gets her questions answered?" George interrupted angrily. "We've been trying to get stuff out of you lot for a month!"

" _You're too young, you're not in the order_ ," Fred mocked, "Willow isn't even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told anything, that's your parent's decision. Willow, on the other hand—" Sirius began calmly.

"It's not up to you to decide what best for her!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, have you?"

Sirius cleared his throat and said too politely, "Which bit?" Willow could sense the growing tension reaching a peak.

"The bit about not telling Willow more than she _needs to know_ ," Mrs. Weasley said loudly.

"I don't intend on telling her more than she _needs to know_ ," Sirius combatted, "However, she was the one who saw Voldemort come back! She has more of a right than most to—"

"She's fifteen! She's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix and—" Mrs. Weasley said shakily, her eyes narrowed.

"And she's dealt with as much as most in the order, and more than some." Sirius stated sharply.

"No one is denying all that Willow has done, Sirius, but she's still a—"

"She's not a child," Sirius said sharply.

"She isn't an adult either!" Mrs. Weasley's face was growing redder and her voice shaking, "She's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who she is, Molly." Sirius said icily.

"I'm not so sure you are!" Said Mrs. Weasley, "Sometimes, the way you talk about Willow, it seems as though you think you've got your best friend back."

Willow spoke up for Sirius, "What's wrong with that," Her cheeks were pink from the Firewhisky and she was feeling the need to voice her opinion.

"What's wrong with that, Willow, is that you are not James, no matter how much you look like him. Adults who are responsible for you should remember that you are underage and are still at school!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" Sirius rounded on Mrs. Weasley angrily.

"Meaning you have a history of acting rashly! Which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home—"

"Leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"Arthur back me up!" Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband. Mr. Weasley didn't speak for a moment.

"Dumbledore knows the situation has changed. He must know we have to fill Willow in, to a certain degree. With her living at the Headquarters it's inevitable."

"There's a difference between that and inviting her to ask whatever questions she likes!"

Lupin cleared his throat. The room turned to look at him. Willow finished her second glass of Firewhisky and was feeling quite tipsy.

"Personally," Lupin said calmly, "I think it's best if Willow gets the facts, not all of them, Molly," He continued hastily at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, "Just the general picture. I think she should hear it from us, rather than a garbled version from . . . others." Willow guessed he was referring the extendable ears that had survived Mrs. Weasley.

Looking around the table, Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I see I'm outnumbered. I'll just say that Dumbledore had his reasons for not wanting Willow to know too much, and speaking as someone with her best interests at heart—"

"She's not your daughter," Said Sirius coldly.

"She's as good as!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely, "Who else has she got?"

"Me!" Sirius barked, "She's got me!"

"Yes, well," Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius, "The thing is, it's been rather hard for you to look after her while you've been in Azkaban hasn't it?"

Sirius stood up quickly, his eyes narrowed.

"You're not the only one who cares about Willow, Molly." Lupin interjected hastily before turning to his best friend, "Sirius _sit down_!"

Sirius sat down, not meeting anyone's eyes. His face was pale and expressionless. Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling as if she were close to tears.

"I believe we should give Willow a say," Lupin continued, "She is old enough to know what she wants."

Everyone looked to Willow expectantly.

"I want to know what's been happening." She said immediately, her tone level. She didn't meet Mrs. Weasley's eyes. She was touched by her words of her being like a part of the family, but she was desperate for information and was impatient at Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore treating her as a child. Sirius was right, she deserved to know.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley's voice cracked, "The rest of you, out!" She gestured to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George who all exploded in protest.

"We're of age!" Shouted the twins angrily.

"If Willow's allowed, why can't I?" Ron roared.

"Mum," Wailed Ginny, "I want to hear too!"

"NO! I forbid it!"

"You can't stop Fred and George, Molly." Mr. Weasley said warily, "They are of age. They're legally adults now."

"I—oh fine!" Mrs. Weasley gave in, her face red, "Only Fred and George."

"Willow will tell me and Hermione everything anyways!" Ron said angrily, "Won't—won't you?" He added hesitantly, meeting Willow's eyes.

"Of course," Willow said fiercely, her buzz making her forget she was ever angry at Ron and Hermione to begin with. They both beamed.

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "But Ginny—bed!"

Ginny stomped and screamed up the stairs, angry at being the only one banished to bed. As she passed the portrait of Mrs. Black the curtains swung open and the horrible woman started to join in on the screams. Lupin ran upstairs to close it.

"So, Willow," Sirius began, his grey eyes meeting her green as soon as Lupin returned to his spot at the table, "What do you want to know?"

"Where's Voldemort?" Willow leaned forward and took a deep breath, "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the muggle news to see if there's anything that looks like him but I haven't heard anything, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because—as far as we know—there haven't been any funny deaths or anything yet." Sirius replied. "Not as far as we know, and we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we know, anyways," Lupin added.

"How come he hasn't killed anyone?"

"He doesn't want to draw attention to himself, not yet," Sirius said. "It would be too dangerous. His comeback didn't kick off quite like he'd planned, you see. He messed it up."

"Well, you messed it up for him." Lupin smiled. Willow frowned.

"How?" She asked, looking from Lupin to Sirius.

"You weren't supposed to live to tell the tale. Nobody was supposed to know except for his Death Eaters that he'd returned." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"The very last person he wanted to learn of his return was alerted immediately. He didn't want Dumbledore to know, of course, and you told him straight away." Lupin explained.

"Has that helped?" Willow asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you kidding, Willow!" Bill exclaimed, "Dumbledore has always been the only one that You-Know-Who was afraid of!"

"Thanks to you," Sirius added, squeezing Willow's arm, "Dumbledore was able to reassemble the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned."

"What's the Order been doing?" Willow asked, interestedly.

"Working to make sure that Voldemort can't carry out his plans." Sirius responded.

"How do you know his plans?" Willow shot back, worried that at any moment she wouldn't be allowed to ask any more questions.

"Dumbledore has a hunch," Lupin answered, "And usually a hunch of his is accurate."

"What does Dumbledore reckon Voldemort is planning?" Willow responded, eager for more information.

"Well first he's trying to rebuild his army like he had back in the old days." Sirius said darkly, "He used to have huge numbers of wizards and witches at his command, whether he'd bewitched or bullied them, or they were his faithful servants. He also had a variety of dark creatures at his command. You heard him talking about recruiting the giants, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's not going to take on the Ministry of Magic right away with only twenty Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him from gaining more followers?" Willow pushed, "Keep him from getting more allies?"

"We're trying our best," Lupin said gravely.

"How?" Willow pushed on.

"The first part is trying to convince people that he's returned in the first place." Bill started, "It's been tricky though."

"Why?"

"The Ministry's attitude," Sighed Tonks, "You saw Fudge after You-Know-Who came back, Willow. He hasn't shifted his position at all. He's refusing to believe that he's returned."

"But why?" Willow groaned impatiently, "Why is he being so thick? If Dumbledore—"

"You've put your finger on the very problem," Mr. Weasley interrupted with a wry smirk, " _Dumbledore_ , Fudge is frightened of him. He thinks that Dumbledore is plotting to overthrow him as Minister of Magic."

"Dumbledore doesn't want—" Began Willow.

"Of course not," Mr. Weasley said, "He's never wanted to be Minister, no matter how many times the position has been offered. Fudge hasn't ever quite forgotten all the popular support Dumbledore had, even though he never applied for the job."

"Fudge knows that Dumbledore is smarter than he is, and a much more powerful wizard." Said Lupin. "He used to ask Dumbledore for advice all the time in his earlier days in office. Now he's become fond of the power and more confident. He loves being Minister and has convinced himself that he is the clever one and that Dumbledore is just starting trouble."

"But how can he think that Dumbledore would make that shit up?" Willow asked angrily, "How can he think that I would make that shit up?"

"He's terrified. Voldemort being back would mean the Ministry would have to deal with trouble that they've been free of for fourteen years. Fudge can't bring himself to face it. It's much easier for him to convince himself that Dumbledore's trying to start problems." Explained Sirius.

"You see the problem then," Lupin added, "Nobody wants to believe that Voldemort is back anyways, and with Fudge and the Ministry insisting that there's nothing to fear, people are far too happy to dismiss you and Dumbledore as liars and discredit you. Unfortunately most of the wizarding community is unaware of what's happening, which makes them easy targets for the Imperius Curse."

"You're all telling people though, aren't you?" Willow said fervently, "Letting people know he's back?"

Everyone smiled humorlessly.

"Seeing as everyone thinks I'm a crazed mass-murderer and the Ministry has a ten thousand galleon price over my head, I haven't exactly been able to stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets." Sirius remarked, smirking darkly at Willow.

"I'm also not a very popular dinner guest," Lupin added in the same tone, "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started spreading the word. It's very important we have them as spies within the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort has spies as well."

"Well if nobody's spreading the word that Voldemort's alive—"

"Who said none of us are? Why do you think Dumbledore's in so much trouble?" Sirius said.

"What do you mean by trouble?" Willow asked, frowning.

"They're trying to discredit him." Lupin repeated. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They voted him out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's 'getting old and losing his grip'. He was voted out by Ministry officials after making a speech about Voldemort's return. They've also demoted him from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and they're talking about taking away his order of Merlin as well—"

"Dumbledore says he doesn't care though," Bill interjected with a grin, "As long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards."

"It's not a laughing matter!" Mr. Weasley jumped in, "If he keeps defying them like this he could end up in Azkaban and that's the last thing we need. With Dumbledore on his trail You-Know-Who is treading carefully. If Dumbledore's out of the way—well—You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"Since he's trying to recruit more Death Eaters surely it'll eventually come out that he's returned?" Willow asked desperately.

"He's well practiced in operating in secret, Willow. Voldemort doesn't just march around to people's houses and bang on their doors, he tricks, jinxes, and blackmails. In any case, it isn't just getting followers that he's interested in. He's got other plans, ones that he can put into motion very quietly, and he's concentrating on that at the moment." Sirius said quietly.

"What's he after besides followers?" Willow asked immediately. She noticed Lupin and Sirius exchange a swift look before Sirius continued on to answer her.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth."

Willow gave Sirius a perplexed look.

"Like a weapon," Sirius went on, "Something that he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?" Willow countered.

"Yes."

"What kind of weapon? Something worse than the killing curse?" Willow inquired, just as Mrs. Weasley interrupted from the stairs.

"That's enough." She said deathly quiet. Her arms were crossed, and she looked livid. "I want all of you in bed, now!"

Fred and George tried to argue but to no avail.

"You've given Willow plenty of information, now." Mrs. Weasley said to Sirius sternly, "Any more and you might as well just induct her into the Order."

"I want to join!" Willow said quickly, "I want to fight."

"No." Lupin beat Mrs. Weasley to it this time. "The Order is comprised of wizards who are overage and out of school only. There are dangers that none of you know anything about. I agree with Molly. Sirius, I think we've said enough."

Sirius shrugged but didn't say anything. Willow and the others accepted defeat and were ushered upstairs by Mrs. Weasley.

"I want you all going right to bed." She said sharply, "No talking. We've got a busy day ahead of ourselves tomorrow. I expect Ginny is sleeping, so try not to wake her."

The group separated into their bedrooms. Sure enough Ginny was wide awake when Hermione and Willow entered their shared bedroom, eager to be filled in.

"You guys have to tell me what they said!" Ginny said immediately. "Please!"

Willow and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"Ginny, I don't think we're allowed to say anything," Hermione started quietly, "Well I know we aren't supposed to—"

"Most of it was stuff that we already knew." Willow said at the same time, "From the extendable ears. He's collecting followers, the like."

Ginny frowned, "There was nothing new?" She asked disbelievingly. Hermione gave Willow a warning glance.

"No." Willow said quietly, "Sorry, Ginny."

Willow was longing to talk to Hermione and Ron about what they had been told, but she had guessed it would have to wait until morning.

"We should lock the door," Ginny said solemnly, still sore about missing out on what conspired downstairs, "Kreacher'll be in here lurking otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, changing into her pajamas quietly.

"He'll just wonder the house late at night." Ginny said, "Believe me, the last thing you want to wake up to is Kreacher standing by your bedside."

Hermione was already in bed facing the opposite direction, but Willow could guess that she was frowning. House-elves were a sore topic around her best friend.

Willow climbed into bed, her bed was the closest to the window, and tried to drift to sleep. Her mind was full of vague possibilities of what kind of weapon Voldemort was searching for. She stared out the window and into the dark of the outside London street, eventually drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

 **AN: A lot of this chapter was verbatim from the actual OOTP book, next chapter we start moving off course. Leave me a review! I love criticism and like to hear ideas. :)**


	4. That Mad

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since an update! I'm gonna dive back into this story. Any criticism or ideas are welcomed. Hoping to update again tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

" _On my whistle—Willow and Cedric—three—two—one!" Ludo Bagman gave a sharp blast on his whistle and Willow hurried forward into the maze, Cedric just behind her. The sound of the crowd whomping in her ears vanished and was replaced by an eerie silence. She turned around once more, to see the maze closing behind her, meeting the gaze of Mad-Eye one last time. The auror gave her a sharp nod, edging her forward._

" _Lumos," Willow held her wand in front of her shakily; Cedric did the same. They soon reached a fork in the maze. Willow turned to Cedric who grasped her hand with his and pulled her toward him shakily to give her a quick kiss on the lips._

" _Should we stay together or split up?" Cedric asked quietly, just as Ludo Bagman blew his whistle again to send Krum into the maze._

" _I'll take the left," Willow whispered, "One of us will be going the right way if we split up,"_

" _Fair enough," Cedric said, grinning uncertainty at Willow. "May the best witch or wizard win, Potter." He winked and squeezed her hand. "Stay safe."_

 _Willow nodded, bolting down the left path, "See you on the other side, Ced!"_

 _Willow was running down the seemingly deserted path. The whistle sounded a third time, Fleur was in the maze too. It was getting dark very suddenly as Willow came to another fork. She used her wand to point her north, which directed her to a hedge. She knew she had to go northwest to reach the center of the maze. She took the left fork again. There had been nothing blocking her so far, and soon she took a right turn. The lack of obstacles was making Willow anxious. Shouldn't she have met something by now? The other two Tasks were filled with immediate danger._

 _Suddenly there was a movement right behind her, she spun around and raised her wand. It was Cedric._

" _What's wrong?" She asked, noticing he looked shaken. She used her wand to look at him, his sleeve was smoking._

" _Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" He hissed, "They're enormous! I barely escaped." Willow raised her eyebrows and cast a cooling charm on Cedric's smoking robes. If the biggest obstacle in the maze was Blast-Ended Skrewts perhaps they would make it alright._

 _She was jogging around a corner when out of nowhere a dementor hovered ominously towards her, it's scabby hand outstretched and breath rattling._

" _Expecto Patronum!" Willow cried, causing a silver stag to emerge from the tip of her wand and charge the approaching enemy. It fell back and stumbled._

" _Riddikulus!" Willow shouted, as it struck her stupidly that dementors don't stumble. The boggart exploded in a puff of smoke._

 _Willow found herself hitting dead end after dead end. She cast a Four-Point Spell and realized she was too far east. She sighed, turned back around and headed down a path to her right. As she moved forward a golden mist floated ahead of her. Willow stared at it, debating what to do, when a screech removed her from her thoughts._

" _Fleur?" She yelled back. Silence. She ran through the mist. Suddenly everything was upside down. Willow was hanging from the ground, hair on end and glasses dangling._

 _She took a moment to calm herself. Willow hesitantly took one foot and pulled it hard from the grassy ceiling, causing the world to right itself. Willow fell forward onto the solid ground. She got up and started running towards the source of the scream. There was no sign of Fleur, and Willow couldn't help but to think there was one less competitor._

 _She knew the cup was close. She took another right fork and continued. She could win, she'd gotten this far, hadn't she? She ran into multiple dead ends before facing her next obstacle. A Blast-Ended Skrewt. Cedric hadn't been lying, the thing was enormous._

" _Stupefy!" She shot the spell at the twelve-foot scorpion. The spell hit its thick armor and rebounded, causing willow to jump out of the way of her own spell. "Damn it."_

 _The skrewt shot a blast of fire at her out of it's end and rushed towards her._

" _Impedimenta!" The spell rebounded, "IMPEDIMENTA!" The skrewt froze inches about Willow. She shot the spell at its fleshy underside and darted off in the opposite direction before the skrewt regained use of its legs._

 _She had been running a while, hitting more dead ends when she heard them. "What are you doing? What the Hell do you think you're doing?" That was Cedric._

" _Crucio!" Yelled Krum's voice. There was a thud and then horrible screams._

" _Cedric!" Willow cried, running towards the screams. She couldn't find a way into Cedric's path, "No, no, no!" Willow yelled, hitting another dead end. Cedric continued to scream. "Reducto!" She blasted a hole through the hedge and pushed her leg through to make an opening. Tearing her way through, robes tearing and limbs scratched, she saw them. Cedric was jerking and twitching on the ground, Viktor Krum standing over him._

" _Stupefy!" Willow yelled, the spell hitting Krum in the back. He fell facedown on the grass. "Cedric!" She ran over to him. He had stopped twitching and was laying on the ground breathing heavily._

" _Are you alright?" Willow helped Cedric stand and steady himself._

" _Yeah, I'm fine. I—I don't believe it . . . I turned around and he was there and had his wand on me."_

" _I can't believe this," Willow said in disgust, "I thought he was alright."_

" _So did I."_

" _Did you hear Fleur scream too?"_

" _Yeah," Cedric said quietly. "Do you think he got her?"_

 _Willow shrugged. "I don't know. We should probably shoot up red sparks so someone will come and get him. Otherwise a Blast-Ended Skrewt will probably have him for dinner."_

" _It's not like he wouldn't deserve it." Cedric muttered, nonetheless shooting red sparks high into the air, marking the spot where Krum lay._

" _Let's go," Willow said, and the two of them took off again. They didn't separate until they reached another fork. "It's got to be here somewhere, Ced." Willow said. "Now let's one of us find it and end this."_

" _Take care of yourself, Willow." Cedric said, running off, still shaken from being under the Cruciatus Curse._

 _She soon found herself face to face with a creature with the body of a lion and face of a woman. "The quickest way to your goal is past me," The Sphinx said. "You must answer my riddle. If you answer correctly, you may pass. Answer wrong, and I will attack. If you stay silent I will let you walk away unscathed."_

" _Okay," Willow said quietly, "Can I hear the riddle?"_

" _First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, The middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard During the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

 _Upon hearing the Sphinx's riddle Willow froze as thoughts deep within shook her to the core._

" _I've been here before, haven't I?"_

 _The sphinx said nothing and continued to stare at her expectantly._

" _I know the answer to your riddle," Willow whispered, "The creature you are describing is a spider." The sphinx moved to the side and allowed Willow to pass._

" _You have been here many times."_

 _Willow stared at the creature, overwhelmed with deja vu. She took off down the path, her chest heaving hard as she grew more and more anxious, although she wasn't sure why. A creeping feeling of dread was beginning to overcome her. She couldn't be too much further from the cup, if she found it, she could get out of there. Sure enough, not too far ahead she spotted the Triwizard Cup glimmering about a hundred yards away. A dark figure sprinted out onto the path in front of her. Cedric. He was going to make it to the cup before her, he was taller and had longer legs._

" _Look out!" Willow yelled, as a giant spider had emerged along the path and was running straight for Cedric, who only had eyes for the cup._

" _Stupefy!" The spider ran at Willow instead, angered by her spell. "Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" The spells did nothing to the spider but make it more agitated. It picked Willow up and held her close to its pincers. Cedric's spells bounced of the spider too._

" _Expelliarmus!" The spider dropped Willow, thank Merlin for the disarming spell. She aimed at the spider's underbelly from the ground, "Stupefy!" Cedric cast the same spell at the same time, this time the spider keeled over._

" _Willow! Are you okay?"_

 _Willow pulled herself up with much effort. Her leg had taken the brunt of the injuries today, and she could barely move it. It shook trying to support her._

" _I'm fine, Ced." The cup was glimmering behind him, "Go get it then, you're nearly there." She said, jerking her head towards prize._

" _You should take it, Will. You've saved me twice in here."_

" _You're here first Ced. That's how it works. I'm not winning any races on this leg."_

" _No."_

" _Don't be noble, you don't have to sacrifice the win just because of—me—or us. You got here first it's only fair."_

 _They argued for a few more minutes before Willow said, "What if we both take it—at the same time."_

 _Cedric looked perplexed for a moment, but responded, "Okay, yeah." He took her arm and helped her walk with him to the plinth which held the cup._

" _On the count of three, yeah?" Willow said quietly. They were doing it. They were getting out of here and finishing this tournament for good. Cedric nodded._

" _One—two—three!" Willow and Cedric each took ahold of a handle on the cup. Suddenly, Willow felt a pull from behind her navel, and her and Cedric were whisked into the air._

 _When they were on the ground again, they were in the graveyard._

"Willow—WILLOW—wake up!" Hermione shook her awake. When Willow came to, she realized her face was wet and she was sweating. She sat up to see Hermione and Ginny staring at her worriedly, the bedroom light on.

"What happened?" Willow asked them, "Is everything alright? What time is it?"

"Are _you_ alright?" Ginny shot back, "You kept screaming 'not here'."

"It's about four-thirty in the morning," Hermione whispered, petting a snoring Crookshanks on her lap.

"It was just a nightmare." Willow said uneasily, the eerie graveyard still in her mind. "I'm fine."

"Your scars not hurting, is it?" Hermione asked hurriedly, eyeing Willow anxiously.

"No, Hermione, It's not that. Honestly, I was just having a nightmare about the graveyard." Willow assured her.

"So, you didn't need us to go wake up Sirius, then?" Ginny said, hesitantly. She and Hermione exchanged sheepish looks.

"It's just—you wouldn't wake up at first—we thought something was really wrong—"

"You didn't." Willow said, exasperated. At the same time Sirius opened the door holding a tray of tea.

"Hello, ladies."

Willow glared at Ginny and Hermione, who made innocent looks and began to sip their tea.

"How's it going, Willow?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the end of her bed and handing her a cup.

"Fine," She said curtly, taking her tea, "Just a nightmare is all. Which _Hermione_ knows I sometimes have, so I'm sorry that this has been such a fuss."

"To be fair, Willow." Hermione said steadily, "It was more like a night terror this time. You don't normally cry and twitch uncontrollably."

"I just need a bit longer to get over everything, okay." She said quietly, not wanting everyone to bombard her. "Can we not make a big deal, everyone? Wormtail killed my boyfriend and I had to bring his dead body back to his parents after dueling with Voldemort. Sometimes I have nightmares. I'd say that's a normal reaction."

Nobody said anything for a minute. Willow took advantage of the silence and gulped down her tea, burning her throat but relishing in the growing warmth in her stomach.

"Fair enough," Sirius said, patting Willow on the knee.

"Sorry you got woken up," Willow frowned at Sirius, who had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted.

"I was planning on getting up soon anyways," Sirius shrugged with a grimace, "I don't really sleep much. My nightmares are unpleasant too. I'd offer you some Dreamless Sleep Potion, but I'm out until Dung can snag some more for me."

"Are you staying up then?" Willow asked hopefully, "Because I'm not going back to sleep."

"More tea?" Sirius asked with the ghost of a grin. Willow got out of bed and slipped on a sweater.

"I'm sorry for waking you lot up," She said sheepishly to Hermione and Ginny. "I'll see if I can get my hands on some of that potion. I have a feeling I'll be waking you up a lot without it."

"It's not a problem, Willow. We're just glad you're okay." Ginny yawned, sliding back under her covers.

"You're sure about your scar, Willow?" Hermione asked again, eyeing Willow with concern.

"Yeah, I swear, Hermione." Willow said, "It hasn't hurt in a bit." She shut off the bedroom light and slid out the door on Sirius's heels. It wasn't a lie, technically her scar hadn't hurt in a few days, but she couldn't ignore the burning pain that struck her forehead more and more frequently since the return of Lord Voldemort in Little Hangleton.

Sirius silently lit his wand and led her down the stairs. They didn't speak again until they were down in the kitchen, after Sirius filled the kettle with water, and then went to sit with Willow at the table.

"Your friends were really worried." Sirius said, eyeing Willow curiously. "When I came and saw you, I could see why. You really were in hysterics, Will."

Willow sighed, "I mean, I guess I've been having these dreams all summer. My wretched cousin Dudley said something to me about it the night we were attacked by the dementors."

"It's natural if you're heartbroken, love." Sirius said, sipping his tea and giving Willow an understanding look. "Watching anyone die is unpleasant. When it's someone you love the pain is unimaginable." He gave Willow's hand a squeeze. They were quiet for a moment before Sirius spoke again. "Fucking Wormtail," was all he said. He leaned back in his chair with a furious expression.

Willow nodded darkly in agreement. "After he killed Cedric, he carved my arm like a turkey," She grimaced. "I was thinking about killing him the whole time. I should never have stopped you and Remus from killing him!" Willow said, her eyes beginning to dampen slightly, irritation and exhaustion evident. "If I hadn't stopped you, Cedric would still be alive, Voldemort wouldn't have a body, and you would be a free man!"

"Maybe." Sirius said shrugging, "It's easy to find ways to blame yourself in these types of situations." He continued wryly, "If you're going to put things in that perspective, If I had never convinced your parents to make Wormtail the secret keeper under the Fidelus, then they might still be alive."

"I see your point," Willow said miserably after a moment of contemplation.

"And besides," said Sirius, "There's nothing wrong with _not_ being a murderer Willow. Although there's no doubt that you showed Peter a mercy he didn't deserve, he owes you his life now."

"As if he'd ever pay up," Willow snorted, "That man has held onto life so desperately that he literally cut off his own hand!"

She decided not to mention that when given the chance she would gladly take back the debt wormtail owed her by killing him herself. Sirius shook his head in disgust before standing up and moving the hissing tea kettle off the stove. Willow quickly drank the rest of hers and offered him her cup to be refilled. She stood and stretched, before approaching the now dim fireplace and staring into the few remaining flames.

"How does this house work?" She asked Sirius curiously after a moment, realizing that she hadn't had the chance to ask anyone when she'd arrived. "How do the muggles not know we're here?"

"Magic, darling." Sirius said with a dark smirk, walking over to join Willow in staring into the fire. "Quite a few enchantments keep this monstrosity hidden. From both wizards and muggles. Actually, we have a Secret Keeper. Only the Secret Keeper can reveal the location of our headquarters for others to find."

"Who's the Secret Keeper?" Willow asked, although she could guess.

"Dumbledore," Sirius replied. Willow recalled the familiar handwriting that Mad-Eye had showed her before she could see the house. It was clear to her know that Dumbledore had written on the parchment.

"I haven't heard from Dumbledore all summer." Willow said dully. "I want to know why he's insisted on keeping me out of the action."

"Does anyone know why Dumbledore does the things that he does?" Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his long dark hair. "I suppose you could ask him when you get back to school."

"I will." Willow replied. Her stomach lurched. "That's if I'm not expelled." She took another gulp of tea and avoided Sirius's eyes, though she could feel him studying her warily.

"Well," He began with a sigh, "If bad turns to worse you can always stay here with me. I could try to homeschool you illegally." He said with a bark-like laugh. Willow knew he was trying to cheer her up but this was not helping. "It'd be a pain trying to get you a new wand though." He added as an afterthought. Willow instinctively clutched her wand under her sweater.

"Do I have to bring my wand to the hearing?" Willow pondered, "Do you think I could hide it here in case things go south with the Ministry?"

"Maybe Fred and George would let you borrow one of their trick wands," Sirius said, "Imagine the Ministry's reaction when then go to destroy it and it turns into a rubber chicken."

They both snickered. After a moment of silence Sirius said, "It'll all work out, Willow."

"I hope so." She replied quietly. They both sat back down at the table and to pass the time Sirius began telling Willow a story about when he was at school. She knew Sirius enjoyed reliving those days, and who was she to stop him. Not to mention hearing anything about her parents excited her in an indescribable almost giddy type of way.

"So in our fifth year your mum dated this smarmy bloke named Bertram Aubrey," Sirius began. Willow curled up in her sweater and rested her head between her hands, elbows propped up on the table. "Well, and of course by our fifth year your dad was entirely smitten with Lily, so naturally when she began to date he just couldn't keep his nose out of it. So that meant the rest of us couldn't either, of course." He let out a bark of laughter, "Poor Lily, we never left your mum alone no matter how many times she demanded it . . ."

* * *

Willow awoke to the sound of the tea kettle hissing.

"Morning Sunshine," Fred Weasley winked at her from across the table. He summoned a pancake and a bottle of syrup from the counter towards him, before flicking his wand to pour a sickly amount of the substance onto his breakfast.

Willow yawned loudly and took a sip of her cold tea from earlier that morning. "What time is it, Freddy?"

Before Fred could reply a voice sounded from behind her, "Nearly time to begin cleaning for the day!" Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing Willow exasperatedly. "I hope you didn't stay up too late last night, dear."

"I'm great, Mrs. Weasley." Willow said, stifling another yawn. "Really, I'm plenty rested."

"Yes, we're all ready to clean like the happy little house elves that we are." A fakely pleasant voice said from behind her before settling down in the seat next to her. Sirius began to dig into a pile of pancakes. "Brilliant pancakes though, Molly." He added warily as an afterthought.

"Honestly, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley tutted, "Maybe you'd be in a better mood if you didn't fall asleep at the kitchen table rather than in your bed at a reasonable hour."

There was clearly still tension between the two of them after their argument from the night before.

A loud CRACK interrupted Sirius from replying, as George had apparated into the seat next to Fred, causing Mrs. Weasley to let out a small scream and clutch her chest.

"GEORGE!"

"Sorry mum, 'm too tired for the stairs." George replied.

"What did I tell you two about using magic for everything!" Mrs. Weasley ranted.

"Hey!" Fred interjected, "What'd _I_ do?"

The rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place began to trickle down the stairs. According to the clock it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen dressed for work, he grabbed a piece of bacon out of the frying pan before kissing Mrs. Weasley swiftly on the cheek.

"Thanks for making breakfast, dear." He smiled kindly at his wife, who nodded and returned the smile.

"George, go wake Ron and the girls," Mrs. Weasley said, checking the clock. "We'd better eat and get to it, I've scoped the drawing room out and it's going to take all day for us to clear up the mess up. So many Doxies!"

George rolled his eyes at Willow and Fred before going heading upstairs to wake Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"-And a nest of dead Puffskeins too!" Mrs. Weasley added. "Underneath the sofa." She shook her head determinedly. Willow couldn't help but notice the look in Mrs. Weasley's eye. It was a look that usually meant she was in for a long day.

When the remaining Weasleys and Hermione entered the kitchen, Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet and brought his empty plate to the sink. "Well, you lot, I must be off. Perkins and I are off to check out some bewitched furniture today that some muggles bought at an auction just a bit outside of Surrey. Burns your backside to a crisp everytime you sit on it!"

A chorus of goodbyes echoed from around the tables as Mr. Weasley exited the room, kissing his wife one last time and nodding to each of the rest of them. While Mrs. Weasley was momentarily distracted, Willow turned to Sirius and asked, "Is there an Order meeting today?"

"Tomorrow," He replied, looking the opposite of thrilled to begin de-doxying the drawing room. Her godfather stood and headed upstairs. Willow frowned, she was dying to pick up more of what The Order was up to. She glanced at her two best friends, who still appeared quite groggy but had made it downstairs in time to bid farewell to Mr. Weasley. She wanted to talk to them immediately and brainstorm ideas of what the mysterious "weapon" that had been mentioned the night prior could be. She cursed herself for not trying to get more out of Sirius hours ago.

"Upstairs, everyone," Mrs. Weasley ushered, waving her wand and cleaning up the mess of plates on the table. Tiredly, they all stood and began heading up the stairs and towards the drawing room. It was an ugly, smelly room. The walls were olive green and covered in large fringing tapestries which appeared ancient and mildewy. The curtains were an ugly shade of yellow-green, and buzzed obnoxiously as if they contained a dozen bees-nests.

"Everyone cover your faces and take a spray!" Mrs. Weasley ordered the group of teenagers, pointing towards a pile of towels and a line of spray bottles containing a black mysterious liquid. "Doxycide is poisonous! Won't kill you, but might knock you out if you breath it in."

"Lovely," Ron muttered under his breath to Willow, "Just how I wanted to be spending my morning."

"I don't know what that house-elf has been up to the past ten years, I've never seen an infestation this bad!" Mrs. Weasley tsked, earning a side-eyed glare from Hermione, who Willow could see bursting at the seams to defend elvish rights.

"Well maybe Kreacher can't manage, he's really old-"

"Oh you'd be surprised at what Kreacher can manage, Hermione." Sirius said, who had just entered the drawing room carrying a bloodied bag full of dead rats.

"What's with the rats?" Willow asked, her eyebrows raised and voice slightly muffled by a tea towel which was wrapped around her nose and mouth.

"I was just feeding old Buckbeak." Sirius replied. "He's been staying in my mother's old bedroom. "Anyways, you were concerned about the writing desk, Molly?" Sirius said amicably, "He set down the bag of rats and peered into the small keyhole at the edge of the desk. The desk shook slightly. "Hmm, it appears to be a bogart. However, knowing my mother it could be something much worse." He grimaced, "Might want to have Mad-Eye take a look to make sure."

"Yes, that's what I thought. Right you are, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley replied cordially. Willow and Ron met each others eyes, both with an eyebrow cocked.

"So that weapon," Ron began, as he, Willow, and Hermione crowded around one side of the infested curtains, spraying doxies hesitantly, which froze in mid-air after a few seconds, and then chucking their unconscious forms into a big bucket.

"What do you think it could be?" Willow shot back, eyeing her two friends anxiously.

"No idea as to what the weapon itself is," Hermione began grudgingly, "But I was thinking it could be like the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Maybe Dumbledore is keeping it at Hogwarts?" Ron suggested, spray three doxies at once and dropping them into the bucket.

"I don't know," Willow said, frowning. "It sounded like The Order doesn't have it either, though. They just don't want Voldemort to have it either."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "Perhaps both sides are searching for it? It must hold some incredibly powerful magic."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, she had moved closer to the trio in order to retrieve her wand from the old wooden table where a few extra bottles of doxycide sat. "Hermione, dear, why don't you join Ginny and I over here?" Ginny gave them all an unamused look as she attempted to knab stray doxies hiding in the furniture and clean the Puffskeins out from under the sofa. The expression on Mrs. Weasley's face made it clear that she wasn't asking. Hermione shot Willow and Ron a sheepish look before moving to join Ginny.

Suddenly a loud bell sounded from downstairs, and the ugly piercing wails of Mrs. Black filled the air. Sirius, who was still peering in at the supposed bogart, stood and scowled.

"I keep telling them not to ring the ruddy doorbell." He muttered, before taking off downstairs to silence the sound of his atrocious mother, leaving the door cracked in his wake.

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, CHILDREN OF FILTH!"

"Shut the door please, Willow, dear." Mrs. Weasley asked, and Willow very slowly approached the door. Mrs. Black had stopped screaming, and she could hear Kingsley Shacklebolt speaking, his deep voice traveling down the hall.

"Hestia's just relieved me. She has Moody's cloak. Thought I'd come leave a report for Dumbledore."

Willow slowly shut the door when she felt Mrs. Weasley staring at her. Although she wanted nothing more than to hear Kingsley's report to Dumbledore, she rejoined the doxy party.

"Right, you lot, I have a bottle antidote for doxy venom but I'd rather not use it! So be careful not to let them bite you." She was reading from a thick purple book that was bound with spello-tape.

"Look who's genius instructions we're following today." Ron murmured under his breath to Willow, who eyed the book more closely to see that it read "Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pets." She snorted.

"Wonder how he's doing eh?" She thought fleetingly, to which Ron rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? Lucky he's not in Azkaban, that one. Completely mental."

"Who's lucky not to be in Azkaban?" Fred Weasley asked with a grin. Fred and George had moved their doxy hunting to beside Willow and Ron.

"Completely mental, eh? You wouldn't be talking about us, would you?" George added, spraying a doxy and then with a quick glance to make sure Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking, pocketed it instead of throwing it with the others.

"Lockhart," Ron said, "But what are you doing with that-"

"Shhhhh," Fred hissed, pocketing a couple doxies himself, "We're nicking them for our Skiving Snackboxes. We want to experiment with their venom."

"Skiving snackboxes?" Willow asked out of the corner of her mouth as quietly as possible, so that Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear.

"Candies that will make you ill. Not really ill, just ill enough to get out of a class when you feel like it. George and I have been developing them all summer!" Fred whispered back.

"Yeah, they're color coded," George added under his breath with a cheeky grin, "If you eat the orange side of the Puking Pastilles you'll throw up, but then when you get rushed out of the lesson to go to the hospital wing, you swallow the purple half. It restores you to full fitness and allows you to engage in a leisure activity of your own choice instead of sitting in lessons."

Willow stifled a laugh, "I might have to get me some of those for Snape's class."

"Or Binns'," Ron interjected, to which Willow nodded in agreement.

"They still need a bit of work," Fred warned, "Our testers are still having some troubles with stopping puking long enough to swallow the purple end."

"Testers?" Willow whispered back incredulously.

"Us, of course." George replied, "I did the Fainting Fancies, and we both did the Nosebleed Nougat."

"Mum thought we'd been dueling," Fred grinned.

As Ron went to spray a new area of curtain, Willow addressed the twins quietly, pretending to tie her trainers.

"Still working towards the joke shop, then?" She asked, interestedly. She had given the twins her prize money from the Triwizard Tournament so that they could use it to invest in opening their joke shop after Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had declined it. She knew Mrs. Weasley would not approve at all, and she hadn't told Ron for fear of his reaction.

Fred matched Willows hushed tone, "Well we have no premises yet, so we've been running it as a mail order service at the moment. We put adds in the prophet last week. All thanks you to you, Will! But don't worry, mum won't read the Daily Prophet anymore after the lies they've told about you and Dumbledore."

Willow grinned back at them. "Genius, boys."

"I think we'll tackle those," Mrs. Weasley pointed to two large cabinets which were filled with loads of strange and dangerous looking objects, including a set of rusty daggers and an ornate crystal bottle with an opal stopper filled with what appeared to be blood, "after lunch."

The doorbell rang again and Mrs. Weasley jumped and shook her head. "Stay here!" Eyeing the groups curiosity firmly, "I'll bring up sandwiches." As soon as she left they all ran over to the window to peer down onto the doorstep.

"It's Mundungus," Hermione hissed, and sure enough, Willow could see the small man with the matted ginger hair, he was balancing an alarmingly large stack of cauldrons. "What's he got all those cauldrons for?"

"Wasn't that what he was doing the night he ditched me? Picking up stolen cauldrons?" Willow asked the group with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Fred said, "I'll bet he's looking for a place to stash them."

Mundungus heaved his stack of cauldrons inside the front door. Willow and the others leaned forward, trying to catch what Mundungus was saying to Kinglsey and Sirius. Fred and George debated going to get the extendable ears, but were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's furious screech.

"THIS IS NOT A HIDEOUT FOR ALL OF YOUR STOLEN GOODS, MUNDUNGUS! AS IF WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT-"

"Isn't it great when Mum yells at someone else?" George asked Fred happily. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley giving it to Mundungus woke up Sirius's horrific mother again, and Mrs. Black's ear-splitting shrieks drowned out the former argument. Willow went to shut the door, but just as she did a most ugly creature slid in through the crack and into the room. Willow looked at the house-elf with wide eyes.

He was dressed in only a dirty loincloth. His skin was wrinkled and sagged, and he had long white hair sprouting out of his ears. He had a foul expression on his face and was hunched over and shuffling past the group of teenagers as if he had no idea of their presence.

"Oh my poor mistress, mudbloods and blood traitors and half-breeds running amuck in her house. Kreacher can't stand it . . ."

"Hello there Kreacher," Fred said loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Young master," Kreacher bowed, "The blood traitor brat talks to Kreacher as if he owns the noble and most ancient house of-"

"He's a miserable little prick," George said, meeting Willow's eyes, "Acts like he never knows we're here." He went to shut the drawing room door.

"And there's it's twin," Kreacher mumbled, eyeing George distastefully, "Most unnatural beasts they are."

Willow covered her hand with her mouth, as if not to let out a loud snort. Kreacher's upfront rudeness both shocked and amused her.

Hermione glared at the twins and Willow. "Kreacher doesn't realize he's saying his thoughts out loud. He's old and not in his right mind! Kreacher," Hermione began. The elf turned to look at her and his eyes widened in horror. "Kreacher this Willow, she just arrived last night."

"The mudblood is talking to Kreacher. Should Kreacher ignore it? What would his mistress say-"

"Don't call her that!" Willow snapped, her momentary bemusement replaced by irritation. Kreacher turned to look at her.

"Kreacher recognizes the girl . . . She is here, but how? Master Regulus is long dead!" Kreacher looked at Willow as if he was seeing a ghost. "Is Kreacher imagining things? No, it is surely her with the wild hair and eyes, how she bewitched the masters . . . But the glasses? Kreacher doesn't remember the glasses."

"Er, I'm Willow, Willow Potter." She said, hoping the elf would stop gaping at her like a fish out of water. The elf's large bloodshot eyes widened even further, they were easily the size of saucers as he stared shamelessly at the scar on her forehead.

"The one who vanquished the dark lord, She has the scar from the killing curse. Kreacher wonders how she did it?"

"Yes we all wonder that, Kreacher." Fred muttered, "Absolutely barking, Will. Merlin, He thinks you're two people."

Kreacher continued his ranting, ignoring Fred. His voice grew louder and louder:

"The baby Potter defeated the dark lord. Kreacher wonders how she is here now, when she was with the young master those years ago. Did she have a scar? What year is it, Kreacher does not remember." The elf let out a loud cry, grabbing his long white ear hair and pacing, mumbling even more derangedly.

"What are you even doing here, Kreacher?" George asked loudly, making eye contact with Willow who shrugged her shoulders in alarm.

"Kreacher is cleaning." Kreacher said calmly, although still staring at Willow as though he was terrified.

"A likely story." a voice said roughly from behind Willow.

Sirius stood against the entrance to the door in a black leather jacket; he stared at the elf in disgust, a cigarette hanging from his lips. It was quiet in the hall behind him, leading everyone to believe the argument between Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus had moved down into the kitchen in order to remain uninterrupted by certain portraits.

"Sirius, he's confused." Hermione said hurriedly, "He's mistaken Willow for somebody else, somebody from his past."

Kreacher bowed to Sirius in a most exaggerated and obnoxious way. His snout-like nose touched the floor, and he said slowly with a deep throaty voice, "Master, Kreacher lives to serve the noble and most ancient house of Black."

"Stand up," Sirius rolled his eyes, "What are really up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning, master." The elf repeated. Kreacher added under his breath, "master is a no good ungrateful swine, who broke his mother's heart. What a disappointment he is, how undeserving of the Black name-"

"My mother didn't have a heart," Sirius retorted, "She kept herself alive out of spite."

"Whatever master says," Kreacher murmured, "Master is a nasty blood traitor unfit to wipe slime off his mother's boots, my poor mistress, oh how horrid he truly is, how she hated him. How they all hated him."

"Alright enough," Sirius barked, "Everytime you show up and pretend to be cleaning you sneak away with something so we can't throw it out. I asked what you were up to."

"Kreacher would never take anything from master's house." Kreacher said, bowing again in the same dramatic fashion. "His mistress would never forgive him if something happened to the tapestry, it's been in the family for generations. Master and blood traitor brats will not destroy it-"

Sirius eyed the tapestry on the back wall with disdain, "I'll bet she put another permanent sticking charm on it, but you can bet if I figure out how to get it down that I'll destroy it. Now, go away Kreacher!" Sirius ordered, waving the elf out the door. Kreacher slumped out of the room angrily, muttering obscene things about Sirius under his breath. "Comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, they say he's a murderer. My mistress swore he was no son of hers, and now he lets scum live in the house-"

"Keep talking and I will be a murderer!" Sirius called after Kreacher angrily, slamming the door behind him.

"Sirius, please," Hermione began, "He's not right."

"He's been alone too long." Sirius replied, "taking orders from my mother's old portrait and talking to himself. But believe me, Hermione, he was always a foul little git."

"What if you set him free?" Hermione began, causing both Ron and Ginny to groan loudly. Sirius cut her off immediately.

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the order. He could run off to one of my more unpleasant family members. Anyways, the shock would kill him. Go ahead and suggest he leaves this awful house and see how he takes it."

He walked over to the tapestry and the others followed, staring at the large musty thing which was spattered with holes, most likely chewed through by the doxies. A vast family tree was sprawled out upon it.

"Kreacher," Willow began slowly, "he acted as though I was somebody else, and he truly believed it." It wasn't very often she wasn't immediately recognized as Willow Potter, and the elf's accusation of being a different witch sat weirdly with her, "Is he really that mad?" Sirius said nothing for a moment. He stared at Willow with an unreadable expression, although his eyes were cloudy, as if his mind was very far away from Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, he really is that mad." He said finally, before clearing his throat and breaking eye contact. He turned from Willow and faced the tapestry, raising his hand to touch a large scorch mark labeled Sirius Orion Black.


End file.
